Dorm Days
by iRainbowez
Summary: Kagome and Sango are now in a new dorm, but little did they know it was co-ed, and they now live with two unwanted roomates, Inuyasha and Miroku. Will the new dormates get along? Rated T for language, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is my VERY first fanfic. Sorry if its short, and not good at all. I had to go through some major editing here. Also, please bare with me if I misspell some things. Thanks.

**Edit: Okay, I changed a thing. Instead of being a freshmen in high school, Kagome and Sango are freshmen in College, and Inuyasha and Miroku are sophomores. **

**Sorry about that, I realized that it wouldn't progress quickly enough if they were in highschool.**

**Plus I hate having them have to use a taxi every time.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ughh…"

Kagome put her hands over her ears to muffle out the sound of her alarm, trying to pull her thoughts together of why she was not in her own bed.

'Where am I...?' She silently thought to herself.

Than a voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Kagome, wake up, were going to be late!"

That's right...She was in college and got into a dorm with her childhood friend, Sango. She got a scholarship to one of the most high class schools in Tokyo. And it was one of the very very few ones that didn't require a uniform. The strange thing was, her dorm was separate from the others, and it was co-ed. The dorm was a 4 person room, but yet only Sango and her were there. Of course at any given time 2 other people could move in, or they could have just been out because they didn't bother but go into their own rooms, but that's one of the last things on her mind at the moment. Brushing away her thoughts she hopped out of bed and began to slip into her clothes. After taking a shower, she put on a cute graphic tee, a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, and a pair of red high-top converse. She threw her hair up into a sloppy bun, and slipped on a casual grey hoodie. She liked wearing what was comfortable to her. Sango came out with her hair up, some bracelets, a pink tank top and a black frilly skirt and sandal like high heels which was highly unusual for Sango considering her being such a tomboy.

"I'm going to start fresh this year Kags. I'm not going to wear the stuff I wore last year. Hell yeah, this shit is pretty uncomfortable, but I'm going to grit and bear it."

"Wow, you really changed this summer. Going from I don't give a damn to I must please the men. Now let's hurry up, were going to be late."

Rushing out of their dorm, they bumped into 2 guys on their way.

"God damn it, now all my fucking papers are everywhere."

"Oh I'm sorry...I was rushing…and didn't see anybody coming…"

That's when a scream and the sound of a slap echoed throughout the hall.

"YOU GOD DAMN LECH. DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

She meant it.

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist a pretty lady when I see one."

Kagome stood up and grabbed Sango's hand and shot a glare to the man who touched her friend inappropriately.

"You stupid shit, you are really going at it this early in the morning?" Said the boy with the silver locks and amber eyes.

"Come on, we have to get to class." Kagome said impatiently.

"Alright, but wait, I forgot something in our dorm." Sango retreated from Kagome's grasp and sharply turned around, stepping on the strangers hand that grabbed her ass.

Walking back to their dorm with Kagome rushing them, the two boys followed them. Thinking they were stalkers, they began walking faster. When they got in their dorm and they were there, that's when things got creepy.

"What the hell are you doing following us into our dorm?" Sango said.

"We'd like to ask _you _that." The silver haired boy said in a cold tone

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said immediately after.

That's when the foursome realized something.

They were dorm mates.

'God dammit, them of all people.'

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. We're going to be late." Kagome said to Sango and the two mystery boys.

"Fine, whatever."

Kagome and Sango rushed down the hall not bothering to meet their new roommates and out of the dorm into the other building. This would be MUCH simpler if they didn't put their damn dorm all the way on the other side of campus and away from the other buildings. Kagome and Sango parted into different classrooms, only to have Kagome's hearts sink seeing the boy with the silver hair come and sit next to her. It was the only available seat and she couldn't help but scoff. This boy got an attitude with her, and that's not the best idea considering Kagome having temperamental issues. Kagome scoffed, and looked away.

"Why the hell did you scoff? This was the only available seat. It's not like I wanted to sit here."

"Believe me, I didn't want you sitting here next to me either….uhm…"

"The names Inuyasha. "

"Inuyasha eh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with my name..."

"Kagome."

"Tch, whatever. It's not like I asked you for your name."

"It's not like I asked you for yours other dog boy."

Sparks were flying, and the atmosphere was a little intense.

"Oh yeah? Well I…"

"Good morning class. " Said the teacher.

"Welcome to your new school. We all hope you can get comfortable, and enjoy learning and living here with other students and teachers. Since today is everyone's first day, we are going to go over the rules and safety precautions throughout the school day. Also, I will be handing out your schedules for you so you know which classes you will have and a map of the school. Another thing…"

Kagome began to drown out the teachers babbling with her thoughts. Her mind drifted to her past, and she was quite content, other than coming across a few…bad memories…she was fine. This was just something to pass the time because she was bored. It wasn't as if she focused mainly on this subject, no she tried to avert from it. Her lack of a paper and pencil was also a reason she was doing this. Other wise she would be scribbling or doodling. That was at least until the teacher approached her desk, and gave Kagome's schedule to her. Not only had that…she given a slip of paper that said her lab partners name on it. Inuyasha.

"Shit…" she mumbled quietly enough so that nobody could hear her. At least, that's what she thought. Glancing in Inuyashas direction, she noticed the boy's dog ears. They were rectangular, cute little fluffy dog ears. How could she have missed that? Probably because she was in the biggest hurry of her life when she desperately tried to get to her first class without being late.

"Is there a problem?" Inuyasha stated, probably to her reaction to the slip of paper she had received. That or her gawking at his dog ears.

"If you have to know, its because I'm stuck with you and that pervert throughout the year. And only to make things worse, you sit next to me and are my lab partner."

"Hey, you are sitting here, judging me, for something my friend did?"

"Actually, yes, yes I am. Anybody with a friend like that must have some of their personality rub off onto them."

"Then I guess you are an aggressive princess with a foul mouth?"

"Quite the opposite you ignorant asshole"

"You are the one who said that peoples friends personalities tend to rub off on them. Plus, you just proved you had a foul mouth"

Kagome realized he was right, and sulked into her desk, blushing slightly.

"Whatever."

Their conversation ended there, and bell than rang only which felt like minutes had gone by, Kagome stood up and proceeded to her next class, only to be pestered by Inuyasha trailing her and mumbling things about how he never wanted to share a dorm. That's when she came across a fuming Sango, and the pervert who touched her ass with a red hand print on his face. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, while Inuyasha looked at her as if she committed a murder of some sort. Probably thought she was an ice queen, sort of like her cousin….

"KAGOME, WE'RE IN EACHOTHERS NEXT CLASS LETS GO. _NOW_ ." Sango said with a little bit of harshness in her voice, although Kagome knew it wasn't intended for her.

Sango broke Kagome's chain of thoughts and dragged her to their next class while the guy with the handprint was grinning like an idiot and Inuyasha was fuming.

"That damn Miroku…I can't believe that he is going to be one to live with us."

'So the pervs name is Miroku huh?' thought Kagome.

"How do you think I feel? We also have to deal with that Inuyasha guy, whos a stubborn, rude, asshole."

The day went by, and Inuyasha and Miroku were in several of the girls classes. At the end of the day, Kagome went back to the dorm before Sango, because Sango had to stay behind to clean the class. Collapsing on her bed, she let the memories continue from earlier. Thinking of the happy times. Before that man had come into her life and ruined everything…that's when a single tear escaped from her grasp and her breathing pace increased, as sobs escaped her lips without end. She tried stopping them, knowing anybody could come in any minute, by muffling them with a pillow. After letting the tears out, she stripped herself of her clothes and slid into the shower. Sometimes she masked her pain with a smile, only not to worry Sango, or anyone else for that matter, as to why she was sad. She really didn't want to have to explain THOSE memories. That's when she heard her name was being called by Sango.

"Kags? Kaags? Where are you?"

"I'm in the shower Sango. "

"Oh, alright. Also, question. Why was Inuyasha leaning by your door?"

Kagome's heart stopped. He heard her? He heard her crying? Could he have? Oh no..Oh no…This can't be happening. She didn't hear anybody come in. Oh god. She slowly slid down the side of the shower wall and her butt plastered to the floor while the hot shower pelted her with the tiny little water beads. Nobody has heard or seen her cry. Ever. Not even anyone in her family. She was very careful about it. She still couldn't believe it. What was she going to to, just blow it off and act as if it was nothing?

**Hurr durr. I edited more than I thought.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god. ; _ ; Thank you so much for the reviews and things along that line. Now I know why other writers are so elated when they get a review or fave. Thank you all. I sort of rushed this to get the message across. Also, the reason I didnt reply to any reviews was cause I didn't know what to say. Again, thank you all. Sorry, Im babbling. I'll shut up now and let you read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's heart stopped. He heard her? He heard her crying? Could he have? Oh no..Oh no…This can't be happening. She didn't hear anybody come in after her. Oh god. She slowly slid down the side of the shower wall and her butt plastered to the floor while the hot shower pelted her with the water beads. Nobody has heard or seen her cry. Ever. Not even anyone in her family. With the exception of that ONE time with Souta, but he doesn't remember. She was very careful about it. She still couldn't believe it. That's when Sango gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kagome? What's wrong? "

"Uh..nothing, I just didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Sango slowly repeated herself with a suspicious tone.

"Oh, I dunno. Why don't you ask him?"

"Maybe later, because it seems were going to have to learn more about our dorm mates and discuss _our_ rules."

Kagome shot up immediately, almost slipping on the bathroom tile. She had to face him. What if he told Miroku, or Sango? She'd be buried in questions by Sango, and who knows what the pervert will make out of this. Damn it.

She started washing the last of the conditioner out of her hair, & Kagome quickly dried off and dressed in a baggy orange shirt, and sweat shorts. Opening the door, she dried and brushed her hair, and went out to sit on the couch to watch TV.

That's when Inuyasha came and sat next to her on the couch and grabbed the remote. Kagome became alert.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Inuyasha?"

"Obviously watching TV?"

Kagome snatched the device back and turned back on the show she was watching.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Inuyasha said with an attitude.

"Didn't you see me watching my show first?" Kagome shot her words back quickly, and they were coated in anger.

"So what? Are you gonna sit here and hog the TV all day?"

"I just got here! I wanted to watch this!"

"And I wanted to watch the game."

"Don't you have a TV in your room?"

"Yeah but Miroku is in there watching some cheap porn."

A blush immediately swept across Kagome's face. How could he say something like that so easily? That's when a smile spread across Inuyasha's face.

"Ah, I see, your the type of girl who is sensitive about sexual matters eh? Well, I recommend not staying here long, otherwise that's all I will do. Act like Miroku."

Kagome's blush only began to grow a darker pink, as she dropped the remote on the sofa and walked away trying to forget the whole incident. That's when Inuyasha let out a victory laugh while she trotted away to Sango's room, only to hear the same scream from earlier by Sango. She figured Miroku must be doing something perverted, so she just continued on her way to her tomboyish friend's room. Not soon after, Sango burst through the doors fuming with anger, not to see Kagome, but to get a large broom which was there because it appeared she had just finished cleaning, and made a mad dash for Miroku's room and started beating him with it, while Miroku's screams appeared to have amusement tinted in them. Like Kagome said, when Sango said she would kick his ass, she meant it. But sadly enough, it looks like the pervert liked it. Hoping to be entertained, she waltzed over to the room containing the screams, only to burst out into laughter. Miroku was on the floor laughing hysterically as Sango, not so amused, was beating him down with an even deeper blush on her face than what Kagome had when Inuyasha told her what Miroku was doing in the first place. That's when she heard the slightest bit of laughter from behind her, only to turn around to see Inuyasha trying to not laugh at the scene he was witnessing before them.

"You stupid pervert! Do you honestly enjoy pain?" Sango shrieked.

"As long as a pretty girl like you is doi-"

Cutting him off, Sango finished him off with a whack from the _other_ end of the broom, the one that hurt, _a lot_, right on the top of his head. Thankfully, the angered girl didn't use full force. He'd be knocked right out if she did. She wanted him to feel the pain while he was awake. Damn, Sango is a violent girl.

That's when Inuyasha's laughter seemed to bounce off the walls, along with Kagome's, as they fell to the ground, not being able to stop. Sango only brushed passed the 2 laughing dorm mates, and slammed her door shut tightly. Kagome mustered up the strength to stand up and knock on Sango's door, still giggling like a maniac, asking if she could come in. As Kagome's giggling settled down, she heard an annoyed sigh, and saw the doorknob twist and the door swing open, only to reveal a flustered and embarrassed Sango.

"What Kagome..."

"Uhm...well, I was going to ask you about our history homework..."

Sango perked up and said in a cheerful tone,

"The one about the demon slayers?"

"Uhm, yeah, the Taija clan. Since you're related to them and all, I figured you honestly must know more about it."

"You came to the right person Kagome!"

The girl switched moods as if nothing had happened 5 minutes ago.

Sango began babbling about the clan and what demons they slaughtered, while Kagome was listening very carefully, because History just wasn't her subject. The only thing she did know was about her miko heritage. She really had to pay close attention…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyashas pov:

"Miroku, you really need to lay off on that perverted stuff around that Sango chick. Judging from the bump on your head, she can really kick your ass if she wanted to. "

"Wanted to?"

"You may have not noticed, but she was holding back. You were probably focused on her tits or her ass."

"You got me there Inuyasha."

Miroku sat up and began walking to the freezer, to get more ice for his wound, and left Inuyasha to his thoughts. Little did he know his friends thoughts were of his play toy's friend.

'Why in the hell was Kagome crying earlier? I walk in after her, and out of nowhere hear broken, muffled sobs. Could it be something I said earlier in one of the classes? I kind of doubt that though, she seems like a girl who is too stubborn to cry...'

"Thanks for the help Sango, I really appreciate it. Maybe next time I can get my cousin Kikyo on the phone to help us when we learn about mikos."

"K..Kikyo..", Inuyasha breathed.

"Is Kagome's cousin?"

Still in shock, he ran out of his room and clenched Kagome's arm and dragged her into another room, ignoring Kagome's struggling and complaining. He _needed _to know if he heard her right. And no matter what, he would get these answers out of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, sorry if I rushed this one. Its not my best because I do it so early in the morning while running on no sleep. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Not much to say. Other than I have been getting a lot of headaches lately, so it might not be the , I feel it might be going a little slower than what I have wanted... another thing,at first I was going to make Kikyo the bad guy, but than I decided not to. Sorry Kikyo haters

**Edit: I changed up Kagome and Kouga's convo a bit, and added more to the very ending paragraph. I also fixed some grammar mistakes. **

Kagome was in shock as to why Inuyasha was dragging her into another room, with a very different expression on his face from earlier. Not to mention the grip on her wrist sort of hurt…a lot.

Inuyasha began speaking in a cold tone, an unrecognizable voice almost. It was filled with hatred and spite.

"How in the _hell_ do you know Kikyo?"

As he said her cousin's name, his grip only became tighter.

"Inuyasha…your hurting my wrist…"

The pressure on her wrist didn't change, and Inuyasha only repeated himself.

"_How do you know Kikyo?"_

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't even know you." Kagome's voice sounded hard, as if she was angry, but calm at the same type of moment. It was as if she was saying back off.

Inuyasha shoved her against the wall and whispered in the same tone as before,

"It's not a good idea to not tell me. I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to, you know that? So you really should tell me how ex-"

Out of nowhere, a pink light flashed and Inuyasha was blown all the way to the other side of the room.

"You have absolutely no right whatsoever to speak to me, or threaten me in that manner. Believe me, you aren't dealing with a normal girl."

Her voice was shaky, and she darted out of the door to find a place where she could be alone. Pushing open the doors to the outside, she broke out into a run towards the woods, and came across a river, lined with cobblestone. Sitting on the edge with her legs curled up to her chest, she pulled her cell out of her jean pocket. Flipping it open, she began dialing her cousin's number. In a monotone voice, the person on the other line said,

"Yes? What is it Kagome?"

"Kikyo…do you know anyone named…" Kagome was hesitating. Shouldn't she just spit it out? But that name…she hated it so much at the moment.

"Who do you think I know Kagome?"

"…a guy my age…his names Inuyasha."

She forced herself to say his name.

The other line was silent.

"W-well?"

Kikyo sighed heavily.

"He's my ex. We were best friends up until 5th grade, when we began dating. He was my first love, and I was his. But my love wasn't nearly as strong. He loved me so much, that I became sick of it. I began having feelings for another man, named Naraku. You know him. Inuyasha got protective and attacked him. That's when I broke up with him, and not soon after, he had to move. Why? Is he in your school or something?"

"Yes. And to top it all of with something even worse, he's in my dorm. I brought your name up in a conversation about history with my best friend Sango, mentioning about the miko things, and he suddenly just shoved me against a wall putting pressure on my wrist asking how I know you. I was shocked, so I uhm...I…sorta used my miko powers on him...and blasted him against the wall and ran out to the woods…"

"Kagome! You know perfectly well that it's forbidden to use our Miko powers out in public! How could you be so reckless? This isn't the first time you have done it, so I shouldn't have been this shocked...but really Kagome? You couldn't have screamed for help?" Kikyo's voice became loud, switching from an emotionless tone to an angry one.

"Look, I didn't call you for a lecture, I came here for answers. I also want to know what's up with the little dog ears on his head. And is he always that aggressive and mean?"

"Kagome, look. Inuyasha is a half demon. He is much stronger than you."

Kagome scoffed, while Kikyo ignored it.

"Another thing is that he usually gives off a mean impression at first, but sometimes he can be sweet…only if he can warm up to you…and trust me, when I did, it didn't change much…"

"Thanks Kikyo, gotta go. Tell Souta and Mama I said hi, okay?"

"Alright Kagome, be careful…"

"Yeah yeah, bye."

And with that, Kagome hung up her phone and sat up, wiping the tiny pebbles off of her butt and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her shirt. She turned around and began walking back to the dorm, and trying to put a smile on her face in order to not worry Sango. Walking through the dorm doors, lost in thought, she happened to bump into somebody …again

"Whoa, careful now." Said a deep voice in a worried tone.

Looking up with a pink tint on her cheeks from embarrassment, she saw a tall tan guy with ice blue eyes and smooth, long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, with pointy elf like ears sticking out.

"Uhm, sorry, I was sorta caught up in my own thoughts…"

"That's ok, I'm lucky I bumped into such a pretty lady though, who knows, I might get the chance to know her..."

"O-oh..." Kagome's blush began to grow darker, from pink to red.

"May I ask for your name?"

"My names...Uhm…Kagome."

"Kagome huh? A beautiful name if I do say so myself."

"Thanks..."

"By the way, my name is Kouga."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Well, I am sorta in my bad clothes, so I don't want to be any more embarrased than I already am.

With a look of disappointment on his face, he replied with an 'oh'.

"Ah! Uhm, I wonder if we have any of our classes together. I didn't exactly pay attention to my surroundings while the teachers were babbling."

"Haha me too. I honestly don't understand why they never shut up, I'm pretty sure we know the simple things, and it would save a lot of time if they shut up and taught... also, are you in 6th period lunch?"

"Yeah, I sit with my friend Sango near the windows."

"Oh, I sit at the table near the vending machines and food line. I think I will come and scout you out and maybe we can get to know eachother a little more."

"That would be great! Here is my number, you can text me later or something. But I don't guarentee I will reply. See you at lunch I guess."

"Yep! See you at lunch beautiful!"

Kagome didn't get a chance to say goodbye back, because he darted down the steps, and when he got to the two large glass doors, he saluted her with a peace sign coming off his head. Kagome giggled, and walked up the stairs, quickly regaining her memories of the incident that had occurred around 10 minutes ago. She dragged her feet up the stairs, getting slower with each single step, dreading the moment when she had to step foot into that terrible dorm where Inuyasha awaited and face him.

She grabbed the door handle, and kept her hand on there still for about a good minute or two, before she twisted the knob and pushed the door open slowly, hearing creaks as it's opening became wider and more welcoming. Looking around, there was no sign of Inuyasha, so she darted to her room and plopped on her bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and clutched a pillow to her face, regaining memories of her past. The part of her past she began crying about earlier, the part that ruined her life. The man who ruined her life too.

Onigumo.

Hehe, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but thats because I have been focusing on my art. Also, I had such a terrible sunburn, I could barely move. Uhm, sorry if this is short. It was sort of difficult to write. This is only the first part of Kagome's dream/flashback kinda thing I guess. Anyway, I'm rambling again. Sorry again. D': Thanks for your patience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Walking up the steps to her home, Kagome slowly walked into the door without announcing her arrival, took off her shoes, and put her heavy yellow book bag on the kitchen table, and started walking in her living room across the way. 'Dang, why do they give me so many books? My shoulders hurt like heck…' Looking at the couch, she saw a man sitting next to her mother. _

"_Oh, Kagome! I would like you to meet your soon to be step father…I know it's sudden, but we have been dating for a while now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Her mother said with a smile._

_Kagome just stared blankly at the man ever so comfortable with her mother in his arms._

"_It's nice to meet you Kagome, My name is Onigumo."_

_Kagome became enraged on the inside, but didn't show it. She only plastered on a smile, and went to shake his hand._

"_Nice to meet you too, Onigumo."_

_As soon as their hands came in contact, a shock went up Kagome's back, the hair on her neck stood up, and she got Goosebumps. She also came to notice a strange aura she had never felt before clashing with her mothers. Immediately, she pulled her hand out. Was that a…smirk on his lips? As if he was waiting for this reaction?_

"_So Kagome, what grade are you in?"_

"_I'm in 6__th__..."_

"_Oh, really? You look like you could be in 8th…and so pretty…"_

_Kagome only began feeling more and more awkward, but her mother was happy and content with him, so she had to deal with him for her sake…she just wish her father…pushing the memory aside, the front door opened. _

"_I'm home. Hey mom, what's for dinner?"_

_Kagome's little brother, Souta, had just got home. He was not going to like this one bit…_

"_Souta? Can you come here for a minute?"_

_Walking in with a glass of milk in hand, Kagome shot him a warning glance telling him don't mess it up for mom, even if the both of them didn't like it. He got her message, that doesn't mean he's going to listen._

"_Who is this guy?"_

"_It's my fiancé Souta…"_

"_What!"_

"_Souta, I know it's sudden, but we are in love…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"_

"_Souta..I know you don't like me much, but can you give me a chance at least?"_

"_Screw off you stupid turd!"_

_Souta than stomped up the stairs. Kagome, being the elder sister, had to do her job and comfort him about it._

"_Souta, I know you and I both don't like this, but did you see how happy mom was?"_

"_Yeah…but…how can she love anybody other than dad?"_

"_Mom moved on Souta. She will always love dad the most, but she's found another man to keep her company and somebody else to love…"_

"_I know, but Kags...he had a really weird feeling to him…"_

'_Souta felt it too? That's strange…'_

"_It's probably nothing Souta, _

"_You're probably right…"_

"_Now hurry downstairs to introduce yourself. For Mom. Okay?"_

"_Alright."_

_Slowly walking down the stairs, Souta approached the man again, and properly introduced himself. _

"_So Mom, when is he moving in?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_O-oh..."_

"_I know I know Kagome, he will never replace your father. But, I need somebody else here, somebody to love as a lover, not as a child. Don't get me wrong, I love you too so much…you know what I am saying, right Kagome?"_

"_Yea mom, I just was hoping for time to adjust to this situation."_

"_Ok sweetie, well you will have time when he's here. It'd be quicker and easier. Ok?"_

"_Yeah yeah."_

_And with that, Kagome walked into the living room again, only to bump into Onigumo._

_The same reaction happened, but this time it was even stronger. If this is what she was going to have to deal with while living with him, she was in for one hell of a different life._

"_Sorry Onigumo."_

"_No problem Kagome, your mother is in the Kitchen, correct?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Without letting him thank her, which she saw he was about to do, she walked around him, and headed towards her room. Looking at a photo of her beloved father and her, who had been murdered…, she gingerly lifted the photograph up to her face, and stared at the photo which seemed like hours. The police never did find the murderer. The murderer left no evidence whatsoever. All they could find was the sign of a spider, on his chest. A single tear fell from her eyes, and she wiped it away quickly, and forced the other tears to stay back. Lying down on her bed, she let her thoughts of her father, the happy times, slowly bring her to sleep._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Again, I know its super short. Like I said, this was a little difficult trying to put together so that the previous chapters made sense. _

_Review please. _


	5. Chapter 5

Gah! I was almost done this chapter when my computers power went out, so I had to rewrite it. Sorry. Also, again focusing on my art and all, so yeah. I won't update all that fast. Thanks for being patient with me everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome shot up from her sleep as the annoying alarm was set off.

"Only a dream..."

Plopping back down onto the pillow, she was waiting for sleep to take her back to dreamland.

"Kagome, get up, you always like to make us late, don't you?"

"Ugh..."

Knowing Kagome would never get up without somebodies help, Sango pulled the blanket off of her and she rolled onto the floor with a large thud.

"Do not want!"  
Kagome than began rolling under the bed to continue her slumber.

"GOD DAMN IT KAGOME!"

Sango than grabbed her feet and dragged her out from under her bed, while Kagome was clawing the floor trying to get back.

"Nooooo!"

After Sango got her out, Kagome began running around the room panicking and grabbing whatever clothing she saw lying around after realization slapped her in the face that she was going to be late...which she wish got through to her the whole time Sango was badgering her to wake up.

Dashing out the door, leaving to two boys left alone, they began to chat as they slowly walked to their classes, the opposite of what the girls were doing.

"Inuyasha...I sort of saw what happened yesterday with you and Kagome. I was going to stop you, because I noticed your eyes began flashing red... but something happened, I can't remember what. It was all so fast. By the time I regained my senses, you were against the wall on the other side of the room and Kagome was gone. I tried helping but I was afraid you still were in that state..."

"Oh..."

"You still have feelings for Kikyo, huh?"

Inuyasha had a blank stare and was silent.

Miroku let out a sigh.

"Well that was a little uncalled for Inuyasha. You do realize you fucked up pretty bad, because you have to live with that girl, and now you can't get laid with her."

Inuyasha quickly slapped him upside the head.

"Jesus Christ Miroku can you not be perverted for fucking five minutes? Plus I don't see that wench that way anyway."

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle, not at the fact that he was insulting the girl, but his choice of words.

"Inuyasha, who uses the word wench anymore? Isn't that a word from the feudal era?"

"Shut up."

Kagome placed her books on her desk, and gazed out the windows towards the woods, trying to avoid looking at Inuyasha when he came in. She never wanted to see that jerk again. Why God, why? Why did you have to put me in so many of his classes and make me his dorm mate? Kagome groaned. That's when Inuyasha came in the door, and took a seat next to her. Not saying a word, and not looking at her at all.

"Thank God..."

Kagome whispered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango's pov:

Sitting in the very front of the class, the pervert Miroku decided to sit next to her. Of course. He's probably going to try and grab my ass again like yesterday.

"So Sango?"

"What do you want?" She said in a cold tone.

"I wanted to apologize for what you saw yesterday and how I acted. I rarely ever watch porn and do...that."

Sango only blushed and scoffed, looking away from the perverted teen.

Miroku swiftly grabbed her hands and caressed them in his, and looked deeply into her eyes, and Sango just couldn't stop blushing.

"W-what?" She managed to say.

"Do you forgive me?"

Quickly pulling her hands out of his, she just managed a 'Whatever', and without her realization a small smile placed itself on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's Pov:

"Thank God..."

Kagome whispered to herself.

Inuyasha merely glanced her way, and let out a sigh.

Kagome turned back the other way, and heard a barely audible

"Sorry..."

Kagome instantly snapped her head back into his direction.

"Pardon?

"I said sorry...I got out of hand yesterday"  
Inuyasha replied in the same quiet voice.

Kagome only stared at him with a face of disbelief.

"Look, I just don't wanna deal with your bitching since we live together. That's all."

Kagome only giggled a little and began focusing on the teacher.

Again, this class went by rather quickly.

Meeting up with Sango, who was in a quite cheerful mood, began walking towards their next class, but that's when the familiar voice of the guy named Kouga bellowed throughout the crowds.

"Kagome!"

"Oh, hi Kouga."

"Uh, Kagome, who is this?"

"Uhm, this is Kouga, I accidentally bumped into him yesterday after taking a walk."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Kouga. Are you in one of my classes? You seem familiar..."

"Yeah, I'm in History with you and Kagome. I sit in the back, while you guys sit up front."

"Oh, I see, well I'm going to go on ahead, I have to get something from my locker."

Sango gave a wink, and headed off to her locker.

Kagome and Kouga began walking towards their class, talking and getting to know each other.

"So Kagome, whens your birthday?"

"May 27th."

"Oh, cool, mine is October 14th."

"That's really soon!"

"Ha ha, yeah, I can't believe how fast life is going. Getting old Kags. Oops."

Kouga covered his mouth, and Kagome blushed a pink the color of cotton candy, which you could barely notice against her pale skin.

"You can call me Kags if you want to..."

"A..alright."

The day went by almost as quickly as it had the previous day.

And yet again, Kagome was in her dorm alone. Sango and Miroku started becoming ' friends' so they went out to get smoothies. They asked her to join, but she turned them down. She doesn't wanna be a third wheel. She decided she wanted another shower.

Grabbing the clothes she was going to change into, she went out into the kitchen, she put her clothes on the counter, and got a cup of milk and chugged it down. Walking back to shower, Inuyasha came back. Kagome only took a quick one this time. That's when she realized she left her clothes back in the kitchen, and she didn't have a spare pair because she left her others at home, figuring she only needed one pair. And if they were dirty she borrowed Sango's, and Sango had drawers full.

"Shit.."

Only covering the front of her body with a towel figuring nobody was here, she darted into the kitchen, grabbed her clothes, and started on her way back.

Bump.

She bumped into something.

Or someone.

Looking up she couldn't believe what she saw, it was Inuyasha.

'Oh God why does he have the worst timing.'

"Uh, uhm...", was all she managed to speak out.

Inuyasha merely backed up, and looked away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I-I'm not looking, so just go back to room you...your room. Be more careful next time.."

And with that he walked around her and to the solitary area which was his room.

Kagome was figuring she blushing fiercely. Walking into her room, she quickly got dressed. Shakily reaching out for the doorknob, she peeked outside , and saw Inuyasha on the living room couch with his face in his palms, still blushing. Kagome walked out towards him, and began speaking in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way. Please forget about it."

She bowed slightly and sat as far away as possible from him.

Staring at the TV, with an awkward silence in the air, she slowly drifted to sleep. She was told she could sleep anywhere through anything by a lot of her old friends. They were right.

Inuyasha noticed her changing pace in breathing, and turned his head only to see her asleep. Knowing that she could get a cold for still being wet in a cold room, he sat up and started to the area of the couch Kagome was at. Letting out a deep breath, he picked her up, and put her on her bed, and walked away. What was this feeling in his chest? It felt familiar.. Whatever. Ignoring it, he decided to take a nap as well, and drifted off into a comfortable sleep, with a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was so hard trying to find a way for Inuyasha to apologize, while being in character. I feel I am going a little fast with their relationships...Oh well. Anyway, Review please. I love the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

I guess I could consider this a filler...Anyway, another short one, only cause I got lazy. Anyway, I was going to put Kouga in here and get him and Inuyasha fighting over something stupid, but that would be boring. (:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha awoke to Miroku poking his cheeks.

"Wakey wakey Inuyashaa~"

"You have A LOT of fucking nerve to wake me up from my nap."

"Your lucky I let you sleep that long. I could have woke you up as soon as I got back~"

Groaning, Inuyasha sat up and stretched up his arms.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"I saw you carry Kagome into her room~ Ooh lala~"

Inuyasha blushed, but hid it immediately so his perverted friend wouldn't see.

Miroku almost had worse timing than Inuyasha himself. Almost.

"Me and Sango came back and you were carrying a sleeping Kagome in your arms. How sweet~"

"Shut up Miroku, before I make it so you can't get laid with Sango, or any woman for that matter."

He merely giggled...

Wait..

He freaking giggled.

Before Inuyasha could ask why he was so giddy, Miroku began speaking in his normal voice.

"So what happened?"

Miroku tried becoming serious, but couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Tch. She fell asleep is all, and I just didn't want her getting a cold, and than passing it on to me."

"Hmm. Alright, I'll believe you, but only so you don't rip my penis off."

That's when they heard a big thump from outside.

"KAAAAAGOMEE! TEELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"KYAA! SANGO PUT THAT DOWN, YOU COULD BREAK SOMETHING!"

"KAAAAAAAGOMMMEEE!"

Running footsteps echoed throughout the house.

"Go tame your girlfriend before she breaks someth-"

SMASH.

"..."

And with that, Miroku walked out of the room, only to have Kagome fall into him as soon as he set foot outside.

"Sorry Miroku!"

Kagome jumped over him, and Sango just Trampled him in order to get to Kagome.

"KAAAAAAAAGOME!"

"Sango! You know you cant catch me!"  
Running out of the dorm room, with Sango trailing behind her with a large plastic...baseball bat.

Miroku and Inuyasha dashed to the window that showed them the large field, where they were sure they would be.

It was just the two girls messing around, but they could tell Sango was a little too into it.

"Kagomee! Why do you love to keep me out of the know!"

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about Sango."

"Why was Inuyasha carrying you to your room?"

"W-what?"

"You didn't know? How do you think you ended up on your bed!"

"I didn't really think about it.."

Sango burst out into laughter and dropped the bat.

"Sometimes Kagome your so clueless, I swear!"

"Uhm, Sango, are you pmsing or something?"

"AHAHAHA-"  
"Sango!"

"Your face! Aha,hahaHAHAHA."

By this point Sango was lying in the grass trying to contain her laughter.

"Whats wrong with you Sango?"

Pulling out her phone to see her reflection on the black screen, she saw nothing.

"Are you hallucinating or something?"  
Sango was only stiffling giggles now.

"Its, its just that, pff, you blushed the hardest I have ever seen you blush before in my entire life! Who knew you were that sensitive on the matter of boys!"

"S-Sango!"

"THERE IT IS AGAIN! AHAAAHAHAH."

Kagome walked over and picked the plastic baseball bat and whacked Sango on the head with it.

It doesn't hurt of course, because its one of the child beginner bats.

Sango chuckling, said

"No need to get huffy Kagome, as you can tell, the boys-", Sango pointed up to Inuyasha and Miroku looking out the windows like idiots, with their faces twisted up in awkward ways.

"think we have gone insane."

"We? WE? More like you. You just started laughing out of nowhere!"

"Mhm. Alright. I'm settled. I guess the milkshake got to my head."

"Right. The milkshake. I think your just a little too happy about your new, boooyfriiieeend~"

Kagome said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Kagome."

After running around chasing each other, they became tired and thirsty.

"Hey, Kagome, can we go to the cafeteria to get a drink?"

"You just had a milkshake!"

"So? We both know I easily work off things like that. Plus that was an hour ago.."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, go get the guys and see if they want anything. I dont want them whining at us for not asking them, I'm going to go get changed."

"Alright."

Quickly putting on a plain blue half sleeved shirt, a pair of kaprees, and hopped on one leg as she was putting the other polka dot slip on shoe on, stumbled a bit, and out the door she was, after her friend and dorm mates.

"Geez Kagome, what were you doing in there? Taking a dump?"

Kagome simply rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's crude statement, and walked in front of them to lock arms with Sango, and skipping merrily to the cafeteria to get a snack of some sort and a drink.

"So Kagome, do you got the hots for him or not?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly, ignoring Miroku's mumbling about his ' lovely Sango '

It's not that he cared, he just wanted to get uhm, dirt on her and have things to use it against her.

"I don't think so."

"Than what about that other guy?"

Kagome said nothing.

"Ohoho, has the almighty Sango guessed correctly?"

"Shut up. No. I don't like him that way."

"Right. Lets go with that Kags."

"Yeah, lets."

Sitting down at a table of their own, Kagome had an evil look on her face.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Sango, IS THAT A HICKEY?"  
"WH-WH-WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD SANGO DID YOU DO IT WITH MIROKU ALREADY?"

Kagome blurt it across the room for all to hear.

"I THOUGHT YOU ONLY WENT OUT FOR A SHAKE! OH GOD SANGO, HOW COULD YOU RUIN YOUR INNOCENCE LIKE TH-"

Sango covered her friends loud mouth very quickly.

"And that, my dear Sango, is why you don't mess with Higurashi Kagome."

It was silent.

Than, Miroku broke it with a loud, obnoxious laugh.

Kagome and Inuyasha joined in.

They were getting strange stares from everyone around the room.

Not soon after, Sango broke and joined in the laughter.

Maybe dorming with these guys won't be so bad after all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teehee. My sense of humor sucks. ;D I'm so corny. Anyway, review pleaase.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know. This is REALLY really short. But, its where Kagome's dream/flashback left off. If you haven't noticed, it comes in teeni tiny bits. Sorry, I couldn't continue. That's for next time. I will shut up now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**3 moths later**_

_Kagome woke up to crying and somebody shaking her, in broken sobs._

"_KAGOME! KAGOME! Wake up! Wake up..please...wake up..Kagomeee..."_

_The persons voice trailed off, into more sobs._

_Sitting up in her bed, Souta was there, crying into the covers._

"_Souta! Oh my god Souta, what happened?"_

_Last time she saw Souta cry, it was when Dad died._

_This can't be good._

"_It's Mama and cousin Kikyo.."_

"_What happened to them? Souta, please, calm down and tell me."_

"_It was that fucking dirty bastard...that dirty, rotten piece of shit.."_

_Kagome was in shock, never hearing her brother ever say those words. _

_Brushing it aside, she asked again shakily_

"_WHAT HAPPENED SOUTA!"_

"_When Mama and him went over to cousin Kikyo's place. He knocked Mom out. And went to Kikyo..he **tried **raping her.."_

"_WH-"_

"_That's when I came home from Kohaku and Sango's place, because Mama called me telling me to go there after Kohaku's. He saw me, threw Kikyo aside, and began after me."_

"_Souta..."_

"_Thankfully, Sango was still outside with Kohaku, to make sure I got in ok."_

_The crying began calming down._

"_Sango went flying at me like a bat out of hell when she saw...Onigumo after me."_

_He spit out the name as if it was acid on his tongue. _

"_Luckily, Sango is the kind of girl who carries around pepper spray. She sprayed him and kicked his nuts in...after that, she knocked **him** out...the cops came not long after and he's now in prison...he got a taste of his own medicine, the bastard...tha-that dirty fu...uu...uuwaah!"_

_Jumping into his sisters arms, the sobs came back. From both siblings._

"_KAGGOOOMEE! WAAAH!"_

"_Oh, Souta!"_

_After a while of crying together, they detached from each other, and stood up._

"_Souta, I am going to get dressed and go see Mom. If only I didn't come home sick today, and went with them...I could have prevented this from happening."_

"_No Kagome. It's not your fault. I will go with you. I'll call a taxi."_

"_Thanks Souta."_

_Arriving at the hospital, the siblings shut the door, and Kagome paid the taxi driver for the ride._

_Walking to the hospital doors, she was greeted by her cousin, Kikyo, hugging her sobbing into her shoulders. Kikyo always was a little taller than her..._

_Patting her on the back, letting her calm down a little, they walked upstairs to her mom's room._

"_7C. This is it Kagome. I will let you two be alone."  
"Thanks Kikyo."_

_Walking into the room, Souta and Kagome stood in silence, watching their beloved mother sleep._

_How could she have let this happen? If anything, she was going to murder that son of a bitch, if it was the last thing she does...if its the last thing..._

"_Kagome? Souta?"_

_Looking up from the hospital chairs they were sitting in, the two of them saw their mothers hand held out and her face turned to them, with a weak smile on her face. She looked so frail..._

_Going up to her, gently squeezing her hand, a single tear ran down her face._

"_Kagome, don't cry. Everything will be ok..."_

_Her mother said softly._

"_I know Mom. I'm just happy you, Kikyo, and Souta are ok...I don't know what to do if I lost you.."_

"_Listen to me. Don't think that way. We are all here, and that's all that matters.."_

_Kissing her mother's head softly, she walked out of the room, saying a little goodbye, so her and Souta could talk. _

_Calling up another cab, she was going to go to the prison. The prison where she was positive he was at. She would not. I repeat. WOULD. NOT. Stand for it. Sitting in the cab, she headed off towards the prison where the bastard was.._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Again, super super short. I know. I think you can tell where its going to go from here. _

_Review please. They make me happy inside. :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I tried getting it up yesterday, but had a bit of writers block. Anyway, you'll see what happens here. You may hate me. c:

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have no idea WHY in the hell you announced those things Kagome. You know yourself they weren't true. For Christ's sake Kagome, we went out to get smoothies. I have no idea where you came up with things like that!"

"For the last time Sango, I told you it was revenge. You know damn well not to mess with me like that."

"I KNEW you would get revenge. But I never knew you would go that far."

"Well, than you should have known better."

"Sigh. Kagome, when will you ever learn?"

"Never."

The two girls giggled, and started walking to their first classes.

"So Kagome, I wanna go to the movies tonight. Wanna come?"

"Will Miroku be coming? Cause I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"As a group idiot. Me you Inuyasha and Miroku."

That's when a pair of strong arms wrapped around the girls.

"Hey Kags! And Kag's best friend! What's this about a movie?"

"Oh, hey Kouga."

Sango pinched the skin on his hand and lifted his arm off of her, while Kouga yelped a little.

"You can come if you want Kouga~"

Sango said.

Kagome shot her a 'What the hell do you think you are doing? Look.

"Oh? What movie?"

"That new action one..I forget the name. But my b-...Miroku knows it."

"Oh, I don't mind. I would love to see a movie with you guys!"

"That's great. Well, after school we will meet at the front doors of the school. But you have to bring your own money, okay?"

"Sure, anyway, see you later, oh, and you too Kagome."

He unlatched his arm from around her shoulder's, gave her a wink, and headed to his class.

"Ooh! Kagome, you two look so good together. Do you like him?"

"Not really. I do like him, a little, but not to the point where I wanna go out with him. Just a little, little crush."

"Your blush says otherwise."

"You know how I get Sango."

"Yeah, ok. I know Kagome." Sango laughed.

Heading on their separate ways, Kagome was stopped with a firm hand on her shoulder

"Don't hang out with that Kouga guy."

"Inuyasha? What do you mean?"

"Don't hang out him."

"Why?"

"I dunno. He just pisses me off."

Kagome merely laughed it off.

"Just because somebody pisses you off means I shouldn't hang with him?"

"Yes. Exactly my point."

"Why do you care?"

"Cau...Cause I dont wanna smell him on you all the time. His smell pisses me off the most. It's disgusting."

"I don't smell anything on him?"

"Maybe you, but I am half demon, remember?"

"Oh. You and that super sensitive nose."

"Speaking of which, have you bathed lately? You smell terrible."

The two laughed and walked into class, only to have a face of 'What the hell', looking at dissecting treys on their desk.

"Are you kidding me? THIS early into the year?"

One random student blurted out.

"Yes students. Today, we will be dissecting a frog."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"You ready for this?"

He had a grin on his face, looking down mocking her.

She merely grinned back, as if saying she didn't give a fuck, and that she was doing this.

Taking their seats, they were given a large frog, while Inuyasha was pinning it down, Kagome was picking up the scissors.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"I did this in middle school."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Kagome easily cut open the skin to the frog, and began pulling out the muscles, to see the inside.

"Wow. I thought you were a girly wimp. I guess you proved me wrong."

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, take out the stomach to see its last meal."

Inuyasha stated in a playful tone, with an evil look on his face,

"Gladly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school.

"I can't believe you tried putting a dead beetle into my mouth Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha couldn't stop his laughing.

"Man, your still on that? But the look on your face was priceless! It was of pure disgust! I guess I have more funny facial expressions to look forward to! It looks like Sango wasn't lying."

Kagome playfully punched him in his arm, unaware of their two friends behind them.

Miroku whispered and nudged Sango in her side and said,

"Looks like THEY are getting along pretty well."

"I guess so. But I still like the other guy better..he seems more suited for Kagome..."

Sango giggled, and sat down on the schools steps as soon as all the student traffic went by.

Before Miroku could ask who, Inuyasha started talking in an annoyed voice.

"So, Sango, why are we waiting here?"

"We're waiting for somebody else."

"Tch, who?"

"Kouga."

"_HIM?_"

"Why, is there a problem?"

"Actually, yes, I hate him."

"Why?"

"He just angers me. I hate him."

"Too bad. We already invited him. If you have no other reason shut the hell up and deal with it." Sango hissed.

"Damn Miroku. Your bitch sure is scary.

The alleged 'couple' shot him a glare.

Brushing it aside, he felt a smack on the head.

"THAT, was for the beetle."

Everyone was laughing, and Kouga appeared out of nowhere, and started laughing with them.

"AHAHA, WHY ARE WE LAUGHING? AHAHA."

Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and turned away.

"Sorry Kouga, it's nothing. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure Kagome. What movie are we seeing again, uhh, Miroku ,right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. And were going to see a comedy instead. Hope you don't mind."

"No sweat dude."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later.

The theater

Everyone decided to sit in the very back of the theater. Kouga sat on one side of Kagome, Inuyasha the other.

'Man, I was sort of hoping to sit next to Sango. Oh look, there goes my chance to ever sitting next to her. Wave bye bye.'

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt somebody grab a hold of her hand.

She whispered in a suprised voice,

"...a?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did I do that?

:D

Review please.

Like I said.

Reviews.

Make.

Me

:D


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, I have a small case of writers block. D: But I think you may enjoy this chapter. Also, my school is starting school, and I have to finish my book report..cause I put it off till the last minute OTL. Anyway, Here is your chapter.

;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kouga?" (A.n. MWAHAHAHAH, MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAH! **cough cough. **Carry on...c:)

"Before the movie starts, I wanna tell you something. In private."

Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction of Kouga and Kagome, shooting Kouga the nastiest most evil glare you ever would see. But since Kouga and Kagome's back were turned to him walking down the row, he was one lucky soul.

Kissing sounds were heard from Sango, meant to mock her best friend. Miroku shushed her with shoving popcorn in her mouth, noticing his friends anger.

"Miwoku, wat da heww!"

"Now Sango dear, you know better than to talk with your mouth full."

After almost 10 minutes of silence, Inuyasha became impatient.

"The god damn movie is going to start any fucking minute. "

"They have been gone quite a while..."

Inuyasha rose from his seat, and wasn't stopped by his worried friends.

Searching almost every corner of the theater, he found no sign of them.

"They couldn't have ditched, could they? No, Kagome wouldn't do that..."

Going outside just in case, he heard a scream, and it was Kagome's.

"Son of a bitch."

He darted out towards behind the building, to see Kagome pushed up against the back wall, tears running down her face, and her eyes widened in shock, with that fucking bastard Kouga on her.

Something just snapped inside of him.

He was so pissed off.

He grabbed Kouga's shoulders, pulled him off of Kagome, and punched him in the face.

He than smashed him against the wall Kagome was on, by holding him up against his neck.

"You sick twisted little shit. How fucking _dare _you touch her like that. You only cared for yourself."

His grip on Kouga's neck only became tighter, and his claws started digging into him.

Kouga barely managed to say,

"P-please, stop...th-thats not t-true...I do.."

"Bastard!"

Two arms suddenly wrapped around Inuyasha's waist.

Kagome.

He felt the tears on his back, and so he let go of Kouga's neck, and spun around.

Picking up Kagome, he placed her on his back and started walking off.

Kouga only sat there in shame, silently kicking himself for the huge mistake he just made, on ruining any chance he had with the one girl he liked, and even ruining their friendship in the process.

Inuyasha started dialing the number for the taxi, while Kagome meekly whispered into his neck,

"Thank you..."

Shivers went up Inuyasha's spine, as Kagome's warm breath swept across his neck. He didn't know if it was from it being chilly out, or if it was just out of pure enjoyment.

"Yeah, its ok now Kagome. When were in the cab, I will text Miroku."  
She merely nodded.

The taxi than pulled up, and Inuyasha very carefully lifted him off her and put her in the car.

Sliding in, he gave the driver the address, while Kagome was looking down, almost in shame?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head was down, face looking at her feet, and so far the whole ride to the dorm was silent.

Another person had seen her tears.

This is the second time.

Dammit...DAMMIT!She wanted to punch something.

And to think, she was really beginning to like Kouga too.

Than he had to go out and do that.

If Inuyasha hadn't came looking for her, who knows what would have happened.

She didn't want to mope.

Nor did she want to act the way she was now.

She just can't help it...she just can't.

That's when Inuyasha's strong arms picked her up bridal style, and he started walking down the path to their dorm.

"I-Inuyasha, I can walk by myself..."

Why was she being so weak? Even her voice sounded puny.

And most of all, why was she just melting in his arms like this?

"No."

"Just let me down please.."

"No."

"Why?"

"Just be quiet, and let me do this."

Walking up the steps, down the hall and into their dorm, he plopped her down on the couch.

He only looked at her for a second, with an almost barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok.."

A minute later, he came back with a blanket, and covered her with it.

"Go to sleep. It will calm you down.

Obeying his orders, knowing in her state arguing would get her nowhere, she slowly drifted into a much needed sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha slowly knelt down, being as cautious as possible, to not wake the sleeping girl. He cupped her cheek, and thought to himself,

'You poor girl. I wonder what the hell you have been through..'

Dropping his hand, he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket.

Fingers sliding across his full keyboard phone, he typed the words,

'Miroku, me and Kagome went home early. Tell you why later. Enjoy your date.'

(A.n: He has good grammar because well, I feel like it, thats why.)

"Noooooooooooooooooooo."

He looked over at Kagome, who had a painful expression on her face.

Brushing it off, thinking she had a nightmare, he started walking off. Than out of nowhere, Kagome just grabbed the loose part of his pant leg, and tugged really hard, making Inuyasha fall onto the couch next to her, and making him blush . Her hand went to his ears.

"Mmm, puppyyyyy! Mommyyy, can we keeep hiiim!"

Cringing at Kagome's touch, he didn't want to move or he would wake her. And he didn't want to wake her at this point, considering the Kouga incident.

"Yaaay! Puppyy!"

She dropped her hands and began snuggling into his chest.

Blushing like mad, he very gently tried unlatching her arms.

No use.

She had him in a death grip.

Giving up, he began dozing off with her, and he swears to God, if Miroku gave him any shit about this later, he was going to rip his throat out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teehee. Looks like Inuyasha is getting a soft spot for Kagome.

Omai.

Review pleaseee.

They mean alot to me.

c:


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY GOD I AM REALLY REALLY LATE. D: I am so sorry. I had a small case of writers block before, but now, oh my god. D:, I have never had such bad writers block. I kept saying to myself. 'Ok! Gonna post the next chapter today...' But it never happened. ; _ ; Plus, school is finally starting up really really soon, and I haven't done my project yet...I am lazy, I know. This isn't my best chapter, and I rushed the ending, and it feels incomplete, GAHH! Again, I am sorry. :c Also, SINCE school is starting, it may be even worse. D: Sorry guys, but my school dose not go easy on you when it comes to homework, and schoolwork. Btw, did I mention that I am sorry? D:

OTL

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, letting him know he got a text.

Covering the bright screen, the text he received was from Inuyasha.

'Miroku, me and Kagome went home early. Tell you why later. Enjoy your date.'

"Damn."

Sango glanced over, and instantly became serious. She was a good mood reader.

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are back at the dorm."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha didn't say, and Kouga isn't back yet. I'm worried."

"Text him back than!"

An old lady, with an eye patch and really long ponytail turned around and shushed the two.

"SHH! Please be quiet ye children. I'm trying to watch."

"Uhm, sorry Ma'am."

They lowered their voices, noticing that the old lady wasn't the only one annoyed with their loud talking.

"Lets take this somewhere else Sango."

He grabbed her hand, and walked out into the parking lot with her.

"Call him _now_ Miroku."

"_Sigh."_

Miroku began punching in his friends number, only to be sent directly to an answering machine.

"Dammit. His phones off. Why dont you try calling Kag-"

"IT'S RINGING, SHUT UP MIROKU!"

MEANWHILE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome awoke to a vibration in her left back pants pocket.

Trying to reach for it, she noticed she couldn't exactly move..

"Wha-?"

Glancing up, there was a sleeping Inuyasha, with his arms wrapped around her.

Before she could release a scream, she quickly covered her mouth, feeling the warmth of her blush on her cheeks.

'What the hell happened? Recap time...Kouga...Inuyasha saved me...I went home...sleep...?...wake up in his arms? Could he have slept walked in here or something? Whatever happened, she had to answer her phone, but damn he holds on tight.'

Squirming around a bit, but being careful not to wake him, his grip slowly loosened.

'Chance!'

Kagome rolled over and collapsed on the hard wooden floor, but without making a loud sound, by landing on her hands and feet. Sorta like a cat would. She began tiptoeing away into her room, and by than had already missed the call.

Dialing her friends number back, she was left with 5 rings, than Sango cheerfully saying

'Hi, you've reached Sango's messaging machine! Leave me a message and I will get back to you, bye!'

"So you call me, and than don't pick up when I call back? Geez."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She didn't answer."

"Figures."

"How are we going to get in contact with them?"

"Uuughhhhhh..."

"What in the hell was that Miroku? Are you messing with me or something?"

"Wasn't me!"

Sango's phone started obnoxiously playing her ring tone.

Before she could answer it, they heard shuffling feet, more groaning, and twisted around to see Kouga with a black eye, and claw marks on his throat.

"Oh my god! Kouga!"

Sango and Miroku rushed over to the Injured Kouga, and helped him to a nearby bench.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He nodded his head and was looking down.

"I fucked it up."

"And what would that be?"

"I ruined any chance I had with Kagome..."

"SHE did this to you?" Sango said in shock.

"No..."

"Who than?"

"I-Inuyasha..."

The couple gasped, and looked at each other, with panicked looks.

"Why?"

"..."

Not caring if he was injured anymore, Sango grabbed the guys collar, and lifted him up, only inches away from his face.

"What did you fuck up with Kagome, and why the fuck did Inuyasha do this to you? Because I swear to fucking God, if you hurt her, I will put you in the hospital." (A.n. Sango likes the word, 'fuck.' Have you noticed? :D)

Her words came out like venom.

"...I...I started forcing myself on her..."

Flinching, waiting for his punishment, he got nothing.

Looking up, he only saw the girls eyes widened in shock.

"How.."

"I'm sorry...I just really liked her..."

Whack.

That's when the slap came. She slapped him so hard across his face, a little bit of blood came out of his mouth.

"Miroku, lets go."

She grabbed his hand, and dashed towards the closest taxi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm lucky that if I cry something out, I can get over it easily. Otherwise, I would be screwed. Alright, time to get my mind off the subject. Lets see here, where are the eggs in this fridge?'

BAM.

"KAGOME? INUYASHA! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kagome sharply turned to hear REALLY loud banging on the door.

"LETTTT USSS IIIIIIIIINUUUGH!"

Sango.

"Sigh. IM COMING SANGO!"

So much for letting Inuyasha sleep.

Upon opening the door, there was a broken Sango, almost on the verge of tears, still trying to bang on the door only to bang on Kagome's chest.

"Kagome!"

She practically glomped her friend.

"I was so so so so so so so so so so so so s-"

"Get to the point Sango."

"Soooo worried about you."

Kagome let out a weak laugh, and scraped Sango off of her, with a little bit of a fight.

"Geez Sango, when did you get so clingy! I bet it was when you and Miroku started tou-"

"Kagome!"

Miroku bent down and started playfully nuzzling Sango's head.

"Oh dear Sango, you don't have to hide it, she already knows what we do behind closed do-"

Bam.

Sango hit him upside the head.

"You know damn well we don't do that Miroku."

The three broke out into a giggle, only to feel a deep menacing aura behind them.

"Why do I feel as if I am being looked down upon as if we are prey."

"Thats because you woke me."

Hovering over them was a very angry, and sleepy Inuyasha.

Miroku started backing up slowly, forcing out a laugh, watching the zombie like Inuyasha walking toward him, with a look in his eyes as if saying 'I blame you, so now I am going to hit you repeatedly.'

Miroku started running down the hall, and down the steps, and the (fast) zombie like Inuyasha not far behind.

"Kagome..."

"Sango, don't feel sorry for me. All that matters is that I am ok now..."

"I slapped him pretty damn hard if that helps."

Kagome giggled slightly.

"Thanks Sango, you always know how to make me laugh."

"But first, I wanna get your side of the story. Lets go inside, than you can tell me."

"Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mehhhhh.

.Also, I think the next chapter is gonna be one of Kagome's flashbacks. Just without her actually HAVING it, or dreaming it.

Kay, ty, bye.

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Long time no update. You guys got my notice, so you know why I haven't updated a lot. Also, the writers block thing is still going strong.I decided that instead of drawing in class, I will be writing this story in class. For your convinience. c: Anyway, this is Kagome's flashback thingy! o:

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Slamming the taxi door, Kagome ordered the taxi driver to wait here, and stomped up the steps._

_Walking to the counter, she saw a clearly confused prison guard._

_"Uh, can I help you kid?"_

_"I would like to see Onigumo."_

_"Sorry, no visiting allowed without your parents."_

_"He is my father."_

_The guard sat there looking through the files, eying Kagome suspiciously._

_"Hmm...my documents here say he doesn't have a daughter."_

_"He was my step father, we were VERY close. We still are. I miss him dearly, and was hoping to say one last final goodbye..."_

_"It's not like he's on death sentence you know."_

_"I know, but alas, my mother does not want me seeing him."_

_After a few minutes of smooth talk by Kagome, the guard gave in, and let her see him._

_"Alright. But not for long. Say your goodbyes and get out of here, its not exactly the safest prison."_

_"Thank you so much sir!"_

_"Yeah, whatever kid. Hurry it up."_

_Leading her to the cell where Onigumo was alone, and isolated, in a dark damp corner, he looked at the 'ecstatic' girl, sighed, and walked off._

_Kagome cut the act at this instant, and had the look of pure hatred on her delicate face._

_She stood there in silence, staring that piece of shit down, with a cruel look in her eyes. She walked over to the cold metal bars, and wrapped her long slender fingers around them, and began speaking in a tone that was new to her. A cold and harsh one._

_"Why? Why would you even think of doing something like that? Why?"_

_He merely chuckled, and that one chuckle was enough to make her hair stand on end._  
_"Because dear child...I wanted to."_

_In an instant, his arms were stretched out of the bars, and his greasy hands wringed around her neck. "And to get a hold of that beautiful cousin of yours..."_

_"You...you bastard!"_

_His grip was tightening, and Kagome's face became a different shade than it should be._

_"But now that I look carefully, you two could pass as twins...almost..." said Onigumo, with a twisted wicked smile on his face, as he licked his lips at his comment._

_Kagome slowly lifted her arm up, her fingers spread and her eyes flashed open, as her attacker dropped his hands, and began clawing violently at his neck, screaming in agony. Kagome backed up slowly at first, than ran as fast as she possibly could to the awaiting taxi._

_"Just...Just take me to the Tokyo hospital please..."_

_The taxi driver nodded his head, and set off to the destination._

_'What...what have I just done! I...I made him..kill himself...I..."_

_She rested her face in her palms, For the first time in her life, she killed somebody. She was a murderer. But what else could she have done? She was only a priestess in training who knows healing, and a few tactics to protect herself! And the only one that was available at the time, was doing what she did because the other tactics required herbs, or a spell to chant..._

_After paying the man, (If you haven't noticed, this is like a lot of money because his meter was running for so long... I guess its from selling things at the shrine. 8D) she stepped out of the vehicle, and knew she had to, had to, tell her mother. She could only hope that she would understand._

_10 MINUTES LATER_

_She lightly walked into her mother's room after checking in._

_She sat in the available chair by her bed._

_"Mom..."_

_"Oh, Kagome, I didn't see you walk in..."_

_"Mom, I did something bad...something really really bad...but I don't want you to hate me, so I don't know if I should tell you..."_

_"Kagome, you know I could never hate you, and you know that."_

_"Sigh. Well, first, I went to see Onigumo."_

_Her mother was silent._

_"I wanted to know why he did it all. I wanted to know why he hurt you. Apparently it was all a scheme to get to Kikyo. I know it must hurt knowing you were used, but but he was scum...also, after that...he reached through the prison bars and began choking me."_

_"K-Kagom-"_

_"Since I couldn't breath or talk,I ended up using the only method possible. I killed him. Today...I killed a man...I...I.."_

_Her mother was there instantly, holding her daughter in an embrace._

_"Mama?"_

_"Kagome, you did this for me. I am terribly sorry. If I never fell for him, you and Souta wouldn't have to have been exposed to his evil ways."_

_Kagome snuggled into her mother's chest for comfort, while her mother very softly, almost unnoticeably sobbed into her daughters hair. After a dew minutes, they gingerly pushed each other aside, and Kagome took her leave, only because a nurse interrupted their moment saying visiting hours we over._

_Giving her mother one last hug, she parted ways, and was headed to Kikyo's house this time._

_This wasn't going to be pretty._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not my longest, not my shortest. But I think it was pretty good.

Anyway, I want some reviews.

Tell me whats good about the story, whats bad, etc.

Because I would like to improve a little.

Thank you.

Again, REVIEW PLEEEASSE.

3


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS. I had this written for a couple days, sorry to say. But I got too lazy to type it. Teehee. That's kinda all I have to say.

OH, also, I forgot. The flashbacks will lead up to a crucial event in the story. Derp derp.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Gahh!"

Kagome collapsed onto the couch and mumbled into the pillow angrily.

"Whats up with you Kags?"

"MURRHURRHURR-"

"Stop talking into that damn pillow and tell me."

"Well...today wasn't exactly the best day for me."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"To be honest, that wasn't the only thing that occurred today Sango."

"Oh?"

"Yep...I woke up next to Inuyasha and am a little worried about what happened. I blacked out after what happened."

"Kagome, you didn't...!"

"I don't know! Maybe!"  
"OH GOD YOU DID!"

"NO! I DUNNO YET!"

"What's all the noise about?"

"Inu..In...Inuyasha! You pervert!"

Kagome stomped off, red like a tomato.

"What is wrong with _her_?"

"Like you don't know."

"What? Seriously, whats wrong with her?"

"You know what you did, you dog. No pun intended."

"It's not my fault."

"What?"

"It was her fault."

"You were involved and let her do it. But I doubt she would ever do something so vile at a young age."

"What are you thinking we did."

"You stole her virginity!"

"NO! No no no no no no. It's nothing like that. At all."

"Than what?"

"I layed her on the couch, and she tugged me there next to her and clung to me with her life."

Sango stared into his amber eyes, searching for any sign of lies tucked away within them.

The two just stood there, glaring at each other, until an agitated scream made them break the intense stare down. Turning around, they saw Miroku on the ground twitching, and a wicked big bump on his head. Big enough to make him see little birdies and stars. ( Like in cartoons. : D)

"What did the perv do this time?"

"Nothing. I just needed to his something. You'll be next if you don't get the fuck out of my way."

"Ouch Kagome. That was a little uncalled for."

"Stay out of this Sango."

Kagome stormed off into the kitchen still red, fumbling around the cabinets

"What has been wrong with her lately?"

"She doesn't remember what happened after the Kouga incident. She thinks that...well...you two...y'know."

Inuyasha blushed a little.

"D-does she really think I would do something like that?"

"Probably not. She has an overactive imagination."

"I guess I will go talk to her."

"Good idea bro."

After Sango and Inuyasha's little talk, Sango went over to where the injured Miroku was, while Kagome stomped past Inuyasha and out the door without a word.

"_Sigh."_

Inuyasha stealthily followed her, seeing where she was going. She was going to the woods.

Kagome was walking along the side of the river now, allowing her nerves to calm, and her mind to settle.

A faint sound of water falling caught her attention.

"Hmm?"

Kagome followed the sound, staggering through the brush, and came to a wide open lake, with a small waterfall.

She was breathless.

She walked down the hill and through the brush, coming to the small sandy beach of the beach.

"How is the water this clear...? It's so beautiful...How come nobody knows about this place?"

"Because people here are too scared to explore and find something new."

Kagome jumped.

"Why..why did you follow me here?"

"Because you never know what the fuck is lurking out in these woods."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because I can."

"So you do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can dammit! Stop with the questions."

"Okay than.."

Inuyasha was blushing, and angry with himself that he felt so weird around her.

"Anyway, why else are you here?" Kagome questioned.

"I wanted to explain why you woke up next to me."

"Please do."

"I set you down on the couch, you than proceeded to tug at my pants until I fell onto the couch with you. You had me in a death grip."

"I don't remember doing that!"

"You were asleep."

"Than how!"

"Calm down. You didn't do anything else!"

Inuyasha lied, only a bit. He left out the part about the ear rubbing...

He than sat down next to Kagome, staring at the water, as an akward silence filled the air for around 3 minutes.

Kagome than broke the silence.

"Y'know inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe this could be our little spot..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"To hang out and talk. To be honest, Sango is not the best of listeners, 'cause she always insists on going ape shit on everything I tell her."

Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"I can understand that. And I honestly wouldn't mind at all if you shared your problems with me. And I also would like to get a little bit of things off my chest."

"Yeah, I see where this is going. But, not right now. When we are both ready."

"You sound like your having a sex talk with your boyfriend you know."

"W-w-what!"

Inuyasha started laughing hyserically.

"ITS NOT THAT FUNNY INUYASHA!"

"I KNOW IT'S NOT, ITS JUST, YOU, YOU WERE SO RED JUST NOW. PFFF-"

"W-whatever. Anyway, I am going to go get my swimsuit and take a swim in this lake here, but first...I will..."

Kagome stood up, turned around, and had an evil grin on her face.

"Race ya!"

"Bring it on wimpy girl."

Kagome ran up the hill, fast as she could.

Inuyasha was not far behind behind, gaining speed, and very quickly passed her.

"Hey, you cheater!"

"Haha, please! I'm not cheating, your just slow!"

Inuyasha won, and waited at the head of the forest.

Kagome got there about a minute after, with her hands on her knees, panting.

"Damn, your faster than I thought..."

"Obviously."

Inuyasha was beaming with pride.

"Curse...you!"

Out of breath, Kagome just collapsed with a thud onto her ass.

"Need some help?" Inuyasha extended his hand, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks."

Instead of just lifting her up, he lifted her onto his back."

"W-whoa!"

"Your pretty tired out right?"

"Uhm..yeah? What about it?"

"Since you are tired, you should save your energy for when we go swimming."

"Oh..thanks."

'What the hell, am I actually starting to like him/her?" the two thought simutaniously.

Kagome rested her head on his back.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Yeah..don't mention it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please.

Also, give me a real review.

I want a real review!

One that tells me everything they like, dislike, etc.

Other reviews are good too though.

: D

THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys. This I have to say, was the most difficult chapter I have ever had to write in my entire life. Hell, it was overall the most difficult thing to write ever for me. I have no experience whatsoever in Romance, but I do read a shit load of shojou. All. the. time. Anyway, this is pretty much a fluff chapter. Thats why it was ever so difficult. Also, **REALLY IMPORTANT**. I am going to update what I am doing on my profile. Like if I am writing the rough draft for a chapter, that will be on my profile. If I am typing final copy, having issues, sorting out the plot, that will be on there. Anyway, enjoy please._

Inuyasha and Kagome tiptoed through their dorm room, sneaking to get their bathing suits without letting Sango and Miroku know. It may only be September, but damn was it hot.

As soon as they were out, they broke out into a run, racing each other once more.

"Inuyasha, I swear, if you peek while I am changing I will gouge your eyes out with my nails."

"Psh, don't worry, I won't."

While Kagome was changing, Inuyasha found a nice little cliff to jump off of into the lake.

"CANNON BAAAAALL!"

From the cliff to the water was quite a way down.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran into the water, and swam to the area where Inuyasha made his landing, franticly looking for any signs of him.

"He's so stupid! Why would he jump from that high!"

Little did she realize, Inuyasha at this point was swimming upwards, and grabbed Kagome's ankles.

"Wh-OAAAHOLYSHIT."

Inuyasha popped his head out of the water, laughing maniacally, grabbed her waist & pulled her under the water with him for a brief moment, to scare her even more.

He than proceeded to carry the frightened and angry Kagome to shore.

"Inuyasha what the he-LLLAHAHAHA STOP DON'T WHAT ARE YOU HAHA DO-HAAAHHH-ING."

Inuyasha was tickling her, so she wouldn't nag him.

"Say Uncle first!"

"N-nev-ah-errrrrrhahahah!"

"Say Uncle or I will not stop."

"Faah-ine! U-unhahacle!"

Inuyasha stopped, and pulled her up, a little too hard so he fell backwards and Kagome on top.

He looked at Kagome, still in a little bit of a giggling fit. He than caught her off guard with a quick peck on the lips.

Almost immediately, Kagome stopped giggling and put on a shocked face.

Inuyasha looked at her with a blush on his face, while Kagome just blankly stared at him.

"Kagome...will you..uhh..how do I..uhm...will you go out with me?" (A.n. Smooth Inuyasha. Real smooth.)

"...!"

"Well, you made me like you. It's all your fault. I blame you, now..will you?"

Kagome must have blushed 1000 shades of red.

"Ehh?"

"Weellllll?"  
Inuyasha prolonged his word, feeling nervous and anxious about her answer.

"I..I guess..."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Inuyasha went in for another kiss, this time one with more passion, and a longer one.

After he pulled away, he looked at Kagome's frustrated and embarrased face, looking away from him.

"What? Not good enough for you?"

Inuyasha playfully commented.

"No..it's just, you kinda took..my first kiss. Don't you dare make fun of me or I will smack you."

"Oh? Well your lucky it was me than. And since when did you become abusive like Sango?"

She punched his arm.  
"Don't be so cocky."

Kagome laughed.

"What happened to smack? When did it turn into a punch?"

"Since I changed my mind and made it a punch. Anyway, can we swim now?"

"Yes, that we can."

Inuyasha picked her up, holding her by her waist."

"'Leggo! I can walk to the water myself!"

Kagome was struggling in his grasp.

Inuyasha had the evilest look on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Just 'cause we're officially a couple now dose not mean I will not stop teasing you."

"What do you mean by tha-"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, he dropped her into the deep water.

Inuyasha let his guard down with all the laughing he was doing, when something tugged at his swim trunks so hard they came off.

"What in the fuck..!"

He saw a female figure swim to the front of the lake, with his trunks in tow.

Kagome.

"Come and get 'em~" Kagome sang.

Inuyasha groaned.

"Come on!"

"Payback is sweet."

"For what?"  
"The beetle, making me think you were dead, the tickling, dropping me in the water, etc."

"So you steal my pants."  
"Yep."

She hung them up in a tree on top of the cliff.

"Your not getting them back until I change. I am getting cold."

"Your weird. Its like 85 degrees."

"Yeah? So? The water was cold."

"No its not? What is your definition of cold?"

"76 and below."

"Damn."

"Yeah, so I am heading in."

Kagome started changing, while Inuyasha shrugged and jumped up the cliff to the tree where his trunks were hung.

He slipped them on and went to get his towel and regular clothes, rushing so he could beat Kagome.

When he was done, he hopped on one foot , to shove a shoe on.

But, his efforts were to no avail, Kagome was already dressed, smiling at him.

"What took you so long?"  
"Shush."

He walked up to Kagome, and squatted down, his back facing her.

"Hop on."

"What?"

"If I run with you on my back, it will dry out hair and we will get there faster. Win/win."

Kagome shrugged, and hopped onto his back, latching onto his shoulders.

She silently thought to herself

'It was a great idea to come to this dorm after all. It really was...'

She smiled at the thought, and snuggled into Inuyasha's back, waiting to arrive at the dorm.

That's when Inuyasha abruptly stopped in his tracks , causing Kagome to lurch forward.

A deep growl emulated from Inuyasha's chest.  
"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"..."

"Inuyasha!"

"It's...it's my brother. Sesshomaru. He's here."

_Ohohoho, yeah. Pretty much. Review please. I really would like to know what I have done wrong in my writing, and what is best about it. I would like a nice big old fat heartfelt one. Those are rare. Don't get me wrong, I love all reviews, but I would highly appreciate one, like I stated in previous chapters. Anyway, have a nice day loved ones. c:_

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

HI GUYS. 'Sup? I was supposed to type the rest of this up yesterday and post it, but whatever. I already have the next chapter completely planned out and all, so it wont be as long now. Anyway, yeah, this has only a little bit of failure fluff. Not my best considering I wrote it around a bunch of idiots screaming in my ear about zombies. I had to write a skit for class, about zombies. Yeah, since my like, only friend in that class wasn't there, **THANK YOU NATALIE**, I got stuck with working with the loud obnoxious idiots. It wasn't as bad as I thought, probably because I thought I would spazz out cause of how shy I am. It was ok, still annoying. Anyway, my mind has been set on zombies since, and so I was struggling not to write about a zombie dream. Dammit. Anyway, here it is, late once again. Enjoy my pretties.

**IMPORTANT:**

**ALSO, ANY UPDATES WILL BE ON MY PROFILE. YOU MUST READ MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I AM DOING WITH THE STORY. AGAIN , THANK YOU. Love you all. : D**

"What the hell is he doing here..."

"Who?"

"It's my half brother. "

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Nobody but you and Miroku."

"O-oh."

"Stay here."

"No."

"Yes, you are staying here. I don't know exactly what he wants, and we don't really get along all that well."

"I'm still going."

"But it's dangerous Kagome. You damn well know that."

"I've most likely been in worse situations than this Inuyasha. "

He sighed. Arguing with her would get them each nowhere. She was much too stubborn.

"...Fine. Just stay behind me."

Kagome smiled.

He grabbed Kagome's hand, and began heading towards the front of the school. Luckily everyone was pretty much in their dorms by now, and so if anything bad happened there wouldn't be anyone else involved.

As they were walking, they came to a halt. Kagome bumped into Inuyasha, causing her to move back a little.

There was a man stepping out of a limo, dressed in a dark gray suit. He was tall, and had the same hair color as Inuyasha, but more long. And a little shinier. He also shared the same amber eyes, but colder, lacking any warmth or emotion. Practically empty.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?"

Inuyasha spit the words out like acid, rolling off his tongue harshly.

The older man smirked.

"Little brother. Another human wench, so soon?"

The voice he spoke in was monotone, very similar to how Kikyo spoke, but with harshness, burried within his words.

"Shut up! Just fucking tell me what the fuck you want and get the hell out of here."

"Fine. Father is dead."

Inuyasha became silent, flinching a little.

"Wench got your tongue?"

After a minute, Inuyasha finally responded.

"Is that all you came here for? If so, go back home."  
"No."

"Di-"

"He left you this, and a little bit of pocket money."

Sesshomaru held out a rusty, and ancient looking sword.  
"I got something pretty much the same. And the , the fortune has been split between the 3 of us. My mother excluded."

Inuyasha swiftly snatched the sword, and stomped off.

They new couple heard a chuckle, and the man was stepping into the limo when he shot a glare at Kagome.

Shivers rattled down her spine, and had shot a glare back, but it didn't reach him in time.

Wondering what she was doing wrong, she didn't realize how fast they had reached the dorm. And she had found herself on Inuyasha's back once more, only to be put on the bed.

Inuyasha threw the sword on the floor, making a loud thud.

He than sat down next to Kagome, looking away with his head down.

Kagome just looked at him. He had a mixture of a sad face, and an angry one. Not knowing what to do in this situation, she rested her head on his shoulder, contemplating whether or not she should tell him about her dad, to try and get his mind off of it. And after a few minutes of silently debating with herself, she gave up, and stayed put for a little. Savoring the silence, because she didn't want to hear Inuyasha angry and or sad.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna leave you be. You need time alone, trust me."

She started walking off, but Inuyasha grabber her wrist, and yanked back onto the bed next to him, in a laying position. (A.N. NO LEMON FOR YOU. : I).

He started nuzzling her hair, inhaling her scent like a drug. Than a light snore rang in her ears.

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

He was sleeping. Great.

She struggled, but his grip only tightened.

"Dammit." She said through her teeth.

After a bit of struggling, she gave up. And rested in his chest. She stroked his twitching ears, and dozed off in the middle of it. She stayed there until she luckily woke up. She did a tumble out of bed onto the floor, and headed out to the couch.

(I suck SO bad at fluff. :)

Inuyasha not soon after appeared at the door, looking angry.

Kagome giggled.

"Glad your awake. Now you can have your alone time. You really need it...cause I went through the same thing with my dad."

"He was murdered?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and grabbed a cup of instant ramen out of the small wooden cabinet above his head.

"Yeah."

"Sorry to hear that."

"The worst part is, I found his body."

Inuyasha stayed silent, only glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"It had burn marks of a spider slashed on his back. They blew his brains out. Nasty site for a 4 year old, I can tell you that much."

"Oh...we-"

"Don't say your sorry again, kay? You did nothing. " She forced an awkward smile.

"Anyway, I am going to go out with Sango. You do need time alone. You had time with me, now it's time for you to think it out, and let your emotions flow."

"But I want to do that with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I told you! It's better for you. It worked for me, it can work for you."

Before he could protest she was out the door, faster than he could say wait.

Sighing, he plopped onto the nice couch, and flicked on the large screen TV.

( A perk to living in one of the nicest dorm schools in Tokyo. /scoff. )

He hated silence.

Knowing he HAD to call his mother, he pulled his cell out of his pocket, and began dialing her number.

A depressed voice that seemed to have sobs caught in their throat answered the phone after 4 interminable rings.

"Yes?"

"Hi Mom."

"Oh, Inuyasha! How are you?"

"I'm good. You okay? I know it must be hard on you."

"Yes honey, it hurt finding out, but, things happen. I do miss your father dearly. But I still have you. "

"Yeah. I'm sorry to hear."

"It's such a shame what happened to him..."

"What happened? If you don't mind telling me."

"Well, they found him in a storage room. He was bound with seals to a chair, and had an unknown poison running through his blood streams. He was also found with a.."

She began choking on her words.

"You don't have to go on Mom.."

"No..No, I am fine. They found a large spider burn across his back."

"...really?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. Did they find the killer?"

"Well, they have a lead. They are assuming it is a gang, but they don't know who."

"I see. Thanks Mom. I love you, and be safe."

"I will dear. I love you too. "

"Bye."

Inuyasha hung up and sent a text to Kagome, telling her he had important news for her when she got home.

Around a minute after, he received a text saying,

"I will, but you still need alone time. Talk to you when I get home. See ya."

(YES. I MADE THEM BOTH LITIRATE WHEN THEY SPEAK OVER THE PHONE. It's just natural for me to want to be as literate as possible no matter what. I'm rambling. Dammit. )

Guess he would just wait until one of his friends got home.

Turning his attention back to the TV, he saw a news article on his father. Big surprise.

Probably because of how rich and famous his father is.

He changed the channel to a random cartoon, and slouched back into the couch, trying to calm down and relax, like Kagome said.

Maybe it will work, maybe not. Lets just wait and see.

Yes. Kagome's killer is Inuyasha's killer. MAYBE? : D

**Anyway, please review.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY INSIDE. 3**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON BELOW THIS. **

**YOU SEE IT? **

**Lonely button is lonely.**

**Click iiiit.**

**Doo iiiit.**

**You know you want to.**

** : D**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI GUYS. This chapter is really long, and has some fluff in it. The reason I took so long is because of how long it was in general, and yeah. I am really quite pleased with this chapter. I didn't blush as much as I thought I would when I was writing the fluff in it. Also, I think I am going to rewrite everything from the begging, if I stop being lazy. I want to also start writing in 1st person, so if the next chapter is in 1st person don't be surprised and say I didn't warn you. A character makes an appearance here, jtlyk. On my typing thingy, it was 6 1/2 pages.**

**OTL**

**So yeah, I am surprised I actually wrote that much. I also TRIED. Emphasis on tried, to add more details. I am not that good with them, so yeah. Anyway, I was slow on this, really slow, I apologize 3458907346097 times. No, I will keep apologizing up to infinity times. Anyway, I say anyway a lot. Whatever. Heres the long awaited stupid chapter! Enjoy!**

Kagome walked up to Sango, sitting at one of the mall's food court tables, sipping a fairly large soda, and angrily shoving curly fries into her mouth.

"Hey Sango, stuffing your mouth again I see."

Sango turned around, with a little bit of a sad look in her eyes, but mostly anger.

"Sango? Whats wrong?"

"Well...Miroku was flirting with another girl, and he well...he asked her to _bear his child._ Can you fucking believe him? I mean for Kami's sake, I am his fucking girlfriend. " She was more pissed than she was sad.

Kagome looked at her in a sympathetic manor.

"Well, are you sure he said that?"

"Yeah, he was rubbing her ass like no tomorrow. But she slapped him upside the head...even though that's my job..." She crushed the empty soda cup in her grip.

"Than lets shop, to get your mind off of it. "

"..."

"You can go in Victoria's secret, your _faaaaaaaaavorite stooooore." _Said Kagome, saying the words longer than needed.

After a few minutes of Sango sitting there, she hopped up and threw her trash in the germ infested bin, and swiftly shifted around to face Kagome.

"Lets do this shit."

Sango darted to Victoria's Secret, dragging Kagome along.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! You know I loathe this store! It's too embarrassing!"

"Bitch you recommended it, your coming in! Don't be like that."

"No! I said YOU can go in this store. Nothing about my self."

"It is not like you are going in a sex shop or anything Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the though.

"J-just shop!"

Kagome shoved Sango into the store, but not before screaming in here ear,

"Meet you at Borders!"

"Fine! 'Ya book worm!"

Sango disappeared into the frilly underwear shop, and Kagome joyfully strut to her favorite store.

Kagome just loved the smell of new unopened books on the shelves, adventures hidden on the pages in their thin or thick covers.

Upon searching, she saw the Twilight series. Gross. ( A/N : Sorry Twilight fans. I despise this series.)

Picking up one, she examined the inside, frowning.

"How the hell can this be considered literature? Sparkling vegetarian vampires falling in love with a Human? _Bullshit. _If this was anything like how vampires were portrayed in the past, he'd rape her than drink her blood."

Turning a page, she had to stiffle her giggles.

"Do I dazzle you?"  
"Pffffffffttttttt."

"Looks like your having fun there."

Kagome snapped her head up in the direction of the familiar voice. The man gave a puzzling look the girl in her teens, squatting on the floor reading a corny romance novel about vampires

"You enjoying that book?"  
"Oh hell no. I just wanted to see why the girls these days think a vampire who sparkles 'Hot'."

The man chuckled.

"You seem familiar."

"Oh, do I?"

Kagome was questioning why it felt familiar like the guy stated. It felt as if they have had nonchalant talks like this many times.

"Whats your name boy?"

"Oh, my name is Hojo. "

"Holy shit, I remember you!" said Kagome ecstatically.

"Oh?"

"You use to be in my grade class."

"Mrs. Kaede?"

"Yeah! The one with the eye patch!"

"...Kagome?"

She smiled brightly, signaling a yes.

"Kagome!"

They caught each other in a short embrace.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since I moved!"

"I have been good. I got into a dorm high school not too far away from here. I see you hooked yourself a pretty good job eh?"

"Haha, yeah. I like the job a lot, it's the paycheck that's lacking."

"Well your only a high school student aren't you? Of course your pay will suck."

"True that."

"So what is new with you?"

"Nothing really, I am just trying to earn myself some cash to get a new car. My mom somehow managed to break my car window with a baseball bat."

"Oh..?"

"Dad was caught fooling around in MY car with another tramp I guess."

"Why don't you just get more money for a new window?"

"Kagome, think about it. They were in my car._ Naked. Having __**sex.**_"

They both shivered at the thought.

Kagome looked at the hello kitty watch strapped on her wrist.

"Damn."

"What?"

"Sango should be here any minute dragging me out of here. My beloved store"

Kagome said it a little bit over dramatically.

"Sango? The girl who beat guys up?"

"Yep."

"Well, I think that my Q. I wish we could have talked longer. Time to run before she clobbers me. That's not good for your health you know...it can lead to-"  
Kagome cut him off, sparing her of a long list of symptoms from Sango hitting people. I don't know what other symptoms you could get other than brain damage or heavy bleeding, but apparently Hojo knew them quite well.

"Still a health freak I see."

"Haha, got me there."

"Well it was nice talking to you again Hojo. We should hang out sometime. "

"Yeah, here is my number. We can catch a movie or something."

"That would be good."

Kagome grabbed the slip of paper, and headed out, and as soon as she set foot out she was dragged away by Sango into a dark store, with perfume so thick she could gag.

"_Cough cough_. Where the hell are we Sango? I can't see anything!"

"Hollister." (A/N : Why are there American stores in Japan? Because there can be. :U Plus since I have never been to Japan , I have to use something I am used to and experienced. )

"Why the hell is it dark? Don't people want to see what they are buying?"  
Sango ignored her, and rolled her eyes, too intense in her shopping to care. She picked up a shirt and ran into the nearest dressing room.

Kagome took this as a chance to find her way out of this hell hole.

She almost collapsed outside of the store when she got freedom.

She was sensitive to smells, so she was having a bit of a coughing fit.

After regaining her senses, she felt a wicked feeling to get a bite of a nice, large, juicy burger, even though she shouldn't...she's on a diet.

Her stomach thought otherwise.

It made the loudest possible growl, earning stares from people surrounding her.

"Fine, shut up I will feed you."

She made her way to the food court Sango was at, ordering an extra large cheeseburger with a medium coke and a small fry.

She was quite petite, but that didn't mean anything about her eating habits.

After she practically vacuumed the meal up, she let out a loud belch of satisfaction.

"Whoops."

Looking around nobody had heard. Because nobody was there. They were all to busy in another store, who since they were going out of business had everything 75% off.

Sighing, she realized she had to drag Sango out of the terrifying store in order to leave this savage mall. Before she had the chance to go to the stench filled store she got a call.

Her back pants pocket vibrated violently while her ring tone 'Just be friends' was playing.

She looked at the caller I.D, not recognizing the number. She picked up anyway.

"Uh...hellooo?"

"Hey, where are you."

The voice on the other line was deep, and seemed familiar.

"Who is this?"

"Your an idiot."

"Oh, it's you Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Anyway, you coming home soon?"

Kagome ignored him.

"How did you get my number?"

"Well...I uh sorta..."

"I don't think I want to know anymore."

"Yeah, anyway, I need you to come back,

"Why? I just started shopping. I wanna go back to Borders and get some books."

Kagome left out the part about Hojo, she didn't exactly know how Inuyasha would react to the fact she saw an important guy from her past.  
"Books? Gross."

"Seriously? I love reading. It's just so amazing stepping into the world of literature. Adventures on the sea, land, and some other things like-"  
"And also, bring some food."

"Bu-"

"I'm starving here, and I already ate all the ramen in the cabinet we bought."

"When did you..?"

"Earlier."

"_Sigh_. Fine. What do you want?"

"Chinese food."

Inuyasha almost said it immediately after she finished her sentence, trying not to cut her off again, knowing it would set off her temper, even if he was in a bad mood.

"But what from there?"  
"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Alright. Let me get Sango."  
"Know what? Wait outside the mall. I just got my license. Time to try it out."  
"You have a car?"

"I do now. My mom got me a new car because I passed."

Kagome half expected a shitty old worn car, and the other half didn't know what to expect.

"Alright. Now let me get Sango."

"She can get a ride from Miroku can't she?"

"They are in an argument."

"She will be too busy shopping to notice your gone. She can walk."

"Your so mean."

"Hey, that's who I am. Anyway, have the Chinese food ready, I wanna hang."

"Sure."

"Later."

"Bye."

**10 minutes later.**

Kagome was patiently sitting on a bench, and had a bag of Chinese food sitting next to her. She waited for another 5 minutes before a shiny, sleek, and expensive looking red convertible appeared, and Kagome sat there flabbergasted, not believing that was Inuyasha's car.

"Get in already!"

Kagome snapped out of her trance, and slid in the car.

"Did you steal this?"

"No."

Inuyasha tried laughing, but Kagome could obviously sense his sour mood.

There was a silence, before Kagome yelled,

"Pull over!"

"What? What's wrong!"

Inuyasha swirved into something that looked like a parking lot.

"What? What is it?"

Kagome only smiled, and picked up the Chinese food and got out of the car, straying from Inuyasha's sight.

He trailed behind her by following her scent, and found her at a quiet little picnic table next to a large tree, nobody else around.

"Where are we?"

"This is an abandoned park."

"Why?"

"It's apparently haunted, but me being a priestess in training and all, I sense nothing here. It was a rumor that spread or something."  
"How do you know?"

"I eavesdropped."

Kagome pulled out the food, and passed it to Inuyasha.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"Nah, I had a nice burger before you called."

There was a silence while Inuyasha scarfed down his food, other than the occasional sound of swallowing and munching sounds he made. Kagome sat there, smiling each time he looked up at her, but when he wasn't, her mind drifted to unimportant things, while she watched the green glass gently be blown in the wind.

Inuyasha picked up his food and threw it away in the nearest trash can, examining Kagome from the corner of his eye. Walking up to her after throwing away his trash, he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent, and stiffened. He pulled away eying her suspiciously. Kagome saw this, and turned red because his golden eyes were pouring into her chocolate ones, not once leaving her gaze.

"What?"

Inuyasha grabbed her tiny hand, in comparison to his it was small at least. The tips of her fingers only reached his second knuckle. She smiled at the observation. Inuyasha caught her by surprise when he sat her down on a large grassy hill, and sun shined down onto his face.

"Why do you smell like another guy Kagome?"

'Shiiiiiiit. Should I tell him I just bumped into a guy or something? No he's not that stupid. I just don't want him to get jealous or something. But it's not like he would do that...Uh..ummm...'

Kagome took in a deep breathe, and began talking without spaces between words.

"It was a guy I knew from Elementary school we were friends and I ran into him but don't worry about it because were only friends and not even that good of friends because well I never really talked to him that much cause we were in a different clique I guess you could say but I am not saying we weren't friends or anything because..."

Inuyasha put his finger to her lips to shush her and smiled.

"What was with the super fast paced talking?" He chuckled, but it wasn't a forced one.

"Uh..I guess I was nervous."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to get angry...and I didn't..."

"You didn't what?"

"I didn't want you to not like me anymore."

Both of them turned a pinkish color, and Kagome looked away , but Inuyasha kept staring at her.

When Kagome looked back at him, his eyes were half lidded, and he was leaning into her slowly, and her blush turned from light pink, to a vibrant and deep red.

He gently kissed the top of her forehead, and smiled into it.

He looked down at the flustered and embarrassed Kagome, looking up at him in confusion.

"Wh-"

"Tricked you didn't I?"

Kagome had a slight pout on her face, and looked at her hands, twiddling her fingers.

After a minute, Inuyasha had one of those devilish looks on his face.

"Why? Did you want me to kiss you on your lips?"

Kagome blushed an even darker red, she could feel the heat burning across her face.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were so sensitive about sexual things...Oh wait, maybe that time with the porn should have given it away."

He winked at her.

Right when she was about to protest, he swiftly tilted her chin up and kissed it.

Kagome became alert, and was a little shocked at first, but leaned into the sweet tasting kiss, surprised it didn't taste like Chinese food, but it tasted like Inuyasha. Inuyasha was also relatively surprised that she didn't taste like a burger, but like Kagome. They were both savoring it.

'He/she tastes so good...' both of them thought at the same time.

After they pulled away, they went in for another kiss, this time much more passionate. Taking small breaks from kissing to breathe, and feeling the warmth of each other.

They went from a passionate kiss, to smaller kisses, and down to little pecks, before both of them looked each other.

They smiled, and Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder, as they looked at the cloudy sky, while the sun began setting slightly, causing the sky to look like the clouds were flames dancing across the sky, and the sky was a bright orange, only adding to the beauty they were witnessing.

Kagome was beginning to fall for Inuyasha more and more with each passing minute, even though she didn't want to be in a relationship, she was, and she was loving every single second with him. Not only did she feel secure and safe with him, but she felt relaxed, and happy. Most of all, she felt loved.

**D'awww. They kissed. Again. Anyway, review please? And I will start replying now! Now that I am not stressed as much. I was stressed while making the previous chapters because I had some private issues going on in my life. So REVIEW AND I REPLY! : D**

**Also critiques. I appriciate them soooo much, so if you critique my writing, I will be very happy. Also, I may be starting a new story, MAYBE, possibly. Thats most likely no. Anyway, review please! The button below is so lonely.**

**So so lonely.**

**Show it some love people!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is SUPER DUPER short chapter.**

**A really short filler.**

**Another memory is coming up next for Kagome, so be prepared.**

Sango was sitting on the small cream loveseat, cuddled into the side of Miroku's torso, staring at the movie playing on the wide screen television, occasionally reaching for popcorn on the clear glass coffee table sitting on a white shag rug.

Sango bursted out laughing, almost choking on the popcorn in her mouth when a character in the movie died.

"Sango? You okay?"

"_Cough cough. _Yeah, haha, that girl was so stupid. I mean, she was alone in her house, and she knew the murderer was in her basement, and the door was locked, but she still decided to go downstairs in the basement to see if he was there? What an idiot."

She was still laughing now, but was gradually calming down.

When she came back to normal, Miroku gave her a questioning look.

"Are you evil?

"Possibly."

Sango was letting out an evil laugh, and Miroku tried keeping a straight face, but it failed.

He laughed with her, but it turned into him laughing at her.

His stomach was hurting.

"What? Whats so funny?"

"The combination of your weird ass evil laugh, and the look on your face was comedy gold!"

He was clutching his stomach at this point, laughs bellowing throughout the house.

"Are you drunk?"

Sango leaned in, smelling his breathe, but he caught her in a kiss.

"Mmf!"

Sango tried pushing his chest away, but he stayed still.

He leaned in, kissing her harder, chuckling huskily into her lips.

Sango gave in, and shyly began kissing back. She did taste a little bit of alcohol on his breath, but ignored it. She liked the taste of him too much... She bit his bottom lip, and opened her mouth so he could enter.

They had a tongue war for a bit, Miroku being the successful one out of them. He smiled into her mouth, chuckling again in victory.

When they pulled away for breath, Sango's face was flushed a deep vibrant red, and her eyes were glazed over in a mixture of embarrassment and want.

The same went for Miroku, except he wasn't blushing nearly as hard as Sango.

They suddenly heard a door click open, and Kagome and Inuyasha announced their arrival.

The two composed themselves and rubbed any wrinkles out of their shirts, and sat at a normal distance, and focused their eyes on the TV.

Kagome scurried up to them, as Inuyasha locked the dorms door.

"'Whatcha guys watching?"

"Uhm..a movie...a-a horror movie."

Sango said flustered, and slightly confused as to why Kagome was beaming brightly. The incident that occurred this afternoon was wonderful to her for some reason.

Inuyasha stared at them both, and his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You guys must have been doing something, because I can smell your hormones raging."

Sango and Miroku both lost color, and the paleness turned into red half as quickly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly, wondering what he was talking about.

"It smells like a sex festival up in here."

He obviously knew they were making out, he just wanted to embarrass them. And how did he know? The almighty nose of his knows all, that's why.

Kagome was still confused, but was blushing slightly.

"Wha-"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist gently, and pulled her forward, pushing her in her room, but not before looking back and sticking a tongue out at Miroku and Sango, who were glaring at him.

He entered Kagome's room, and kissed her on the head, while whispering goodnight. He knew she was tired, today was a long long day. They say time goes by when your having fun. But apparently not for them. It was just a long day of fun.

Kagome smiled, and walked to her study desk, and saw a pile of homework she forgot to do and groaned audibly. Inuyasha half turned around, and smirked, walking away as if he didn't notice.

Tonight was going to be a long night of studying for Kagome.

A long night indeed.

**I told you it was going to be short.**

**Review please?**

**Reviews are the pages to my book?**

**:D**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! I am going to be honest, I rushed this one a bit. Plus, I had to rewrite it because I forgot about some things that happened in the past chapters that would pretty much damn right confuse you. Well, next chapter, I am thinking of doing a new years special or something. Mainly because I didn't have a chance to make this a Christmas chapter. But hey, who knows, it still may be a Christmas chapter. It depends on what my mind musters up. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! By the way, before I leave you to reading, It's a little shorter than normal because well...like I said before I don't have much to work with. Anyway, happy 'readin

**Oooone last thing. I edited up to chapter 3, added some more dialouge with Kouga and stuff. I think...hahah. Sorry for bothering you agaaaain.**

_Kagome was pacing the front porch of Kikyo's house, and sweat was beading down her face. Her hands clenched onto her tan jacket. What was she going to do? How was she going to explain this to Kikyo? What if Kikyo hated her? So many questions were running around in her head. It was like a battle ground up there. Thoughts that hurt, thoughts that overpowered others, thoughts that got to her the most...she just was so confused. _

_Suddenly, the front door swung open, and Kikyo stood there with a look of confusion on her face._

"_Kagome? Why are you here?"_

_Kagome took a deep breath, she was going to need it._

"_Kikyo, I committed a sin."  
Kikyo stiffened. The atmosphere suddenly became thick. The two miko's could feel it in the air._

"_What exactly did you do?"_

"_..."_

"_Kagome." Kikyo's voice was stern._

"_..."_

"_Kagome. What did you do."_

"_I killed Onigumo."_

_Kikyo let out a light gasp, and Kagome stood there, staring her straight in the eyes. _

"_I had no choice Kikyo," her voice started rising, and her tone became angry. _

"_Kikyo! He was going to kill me!"_

_Kagome's features had twisted into a painful look, her eyebrows pushed together, her eyes squinted, and she was clenching her teeth, trying to hold any tears that were coming back. Luckily, Kikyo wasn't that good of a emotion reader, her usually being poker faced and all._

"_Kagome, calm down, no need to get angry. Now, I will brew some tea while you go upstairs to calm down. You explain when I arrive up in a minute."_

_Kagome nodded, and darted towards Kikyo's white spiral staircase. She looked at the doors, searching for the guest room she was usually accustomed to. She eventually spotted it in the long open hallway, and turned the doorknob, swinging open the door to a wide open room. There was a large bed with a bundle of pillows, and fluffy blankets layered on top of one another. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Kagome plopped down onto the king bed and nuzzled her face into the nearest pillow, trying to stop any tears that wanted to escape. Luckily, it worked._

_A gentle and soft voice appeared next to Kagome._

_She groaned lightly, flipping over to look at her cousin, smiling sympathetically. _

"_Sorry Kags, we had no more green tea. I hope your okay with oolong..."_

"_Yea, that's fine. Thanks Kikyo."_

_The older cousin sat cautiously on the bed, and looked at Kagome, each second more worry and sympathy building up in her eyes. Kagome eventually noticed it from the corner of her eye._

"_Wh-what are you looking at me like that for Kikyo?"_

"_Well, as your older cousin, and as one of your best friends, I want to know what exactly happened in there. Do you mind telling me Kagome?"_

_Kagome took a deep breath, calming her self so her voice wouldn't shake. She began explaining thoroughly, speaking every detail that she could remember. Kikyo listened attentively. When Kagome was finished, she took the final sip of her now lukewarm tea, and set it on the wooden nightstand that stood next to her._

"_Does that explain it for you well enough?"_

_Her cousin sighed deeply_

"_Yes, Kagome, it does. Did anybody else happen to witness the stunt you pulled in the jail?"_

"_I'm positive nobody did. They have one of those old security cameras, believe it or not. It was pointing entirely into another direction of a different prisoners cell."_

"_Good, good. They might just think he committed suicide in order to escape the hell he would be living."_

"_Yes. At least I hope so..."_

"_Now, Kagome, I think you should try going to sleep, you look terrible." _

_Wondering what her cousin meant, she looked in the full body mirror to the right of her, and saw bags visible under her bloodshot eyes, and that she had an almost dead look in them._

"_I guess your right."_

" _I will call your mother and inform her you will be spending the night. Okay? So just get some well needed rest. If you need me, I will be downstairs preparing a meal. Goodnight Kagome."_

_Kikyo walked up and gave Kagome a much needed hug, and carried her empty glass downstairs to the kitchen. _

_Laying back down, her eyelids felt heavy as if 50 ton weights were holding them down, and she began drifting off into dreamland after her mind settled. _

_Kikyo came back upstairs to tell Kagome there would be company tomorrow, but she found her fast asleep. She smiled silently to herself, tucked the covers over her cousin, and turned out the bedroom light._

**Yeaaaaaaaah...review please.**

**Critiques always are welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_This chapter sucks, it really does. I am losing interest in this story. I am so sorry, I will have to cut it short. Just a little though. I am still going to add more chapters BEFORE this one, but I just had to give you something. I am sad to say that this story will be coming to an end soon. I actually have a much better idea in plan for a new story I want to write, yes, it is an Inu-Kag fanfic. I realllllyyyyy like it a lot, so you may expect the first chapter, it actually in my opinion is better than this one by ten fold. Anyway, here is the story. I think I will go up a few more chapters, maybe add a few more before this, and I am DEFINATELY EDITING THESE. And guys, you have to remember that I am only 13 here, so my stories aren't even that good. Also schoolwork has become overwhelming...I have to write 3 journal enteries, and have to do like 7 math papers. Than maybe I can focus on my writing and art more. Again, please forgive me for this shitty chapter, I will try harder on the next one, I haven't been myself lately. God damn, excuses excuses. I need to shut up and work..._**

Sango sighed heavily, stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles, turning around to see Kagome with her head plopped down on the wooden desk beneath her.

"Kagome? Kagooomeee?"

Sango poked at the still being before her, looking at her like she was a play toy.

Miroku popped out of nowhere and had a pondering look on his face.

"What is wrong with Kagome? She looks exhausted. And I don't think you poking her would help."

"Shut up. She didn't sleep last night, she had so much homework, she forgot about studying for the test. So She spent the remainder of her time studying..."

"Mmmm..."

Kagome was smiling warmly in her sleep.

"Kagome? Kagooomeee?"

The voices began fading from her head, and she looked up, glaring at the couple in front of her angrily.

Suddenly, Kagome was in a park, when Inuyasha walked up to her and started speaking jibberish.

"Inuyasha? What are you saying I don't understand you?"

Out of nowhere the scenery had changed, and Inuyasha became Souta. For some reason Kagome did not notice.

"Souta? Are you talking about video games again?"

"Yeah, I have to defeat the marshmallow king in order to save the sinking treasure. "

"Why don't you just take this koala backpack than?"

"Because it dose not have the flying power up! But wait, it might just have the..."

Souta grabbed the turtle backpack out of Kagome's hand and shook it violently, hearing welps from inside. Reaching his arm in the bag, he pulled out a large white puppy.

"P-puppy!"

Kagome struggled to get free from the Sofa king, grabbing at the puppy who sat there waiting.

"Puppy come here!"

"No Kagome, you come here."

"P-puppy can talk!"

"Yes, now hurry up come here and wake up. Wake up Kagome, wake up..."

"Wake up Kagome, the old hag is going to get angry at you if she found out you missed her class."

Kagome sleepily rubbed her eyes, and started mumbling about the Sofa king and white puppy.

"I take it you had a nice nap?"

"Mmm, yeah..."

You see, Kagome was still half asleep, and did not appear to know what was going on. At least until she looked at Inuyasha's ears.

"The puppy!"

She was about to reach up and grab them, when she flinched back realized that Inuyasha was sadly, not the puppy she was looking for.

"What? Are you disappointed or something?"

Inuyasha had a slight smirk on his face.

"No, I just had the strangest mini dream..."

"You can tell me about it later, your going to be late."

Inuyasha gestured to the clock, it was 10 minutes before 9.

"SHIT. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!"

"Because I wanted to see this."

Kagome frantically began running around, collecting clothes, and slid into her bathroom, tripping a little.

Inuyasha was chuckling in the background, making 'tic tock' noises.

After about 5 Minutes, Kagome sprang out of the bathroom, gathering her books and was out the door.

"That didn't take long."

Kagome was already way ahead of Inuyasha, running down that long ass sidewalk that took her to the main building.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shi-"

Kagome suddenly bumped into a tall figure, spilling her books all over the sidewalk.

"Oh, I am sorry young miss."

A shiver went down Kagome's spine.

That voice sounded familiar.

So very very familiar.

She slowly raised her head.

"N-Naraku?"

She grabbed her pounding heart, and made a sigh of relief.

"Yes, long time no see Kagome."

Naraku reached out his hand, and Kagome grabbed it.

More nerve-rattling shivers went down her back.

"Uhm, forgive me if this sounds rude, but what exactly are you doing here?"

Naraku stared at her blankly, and than smiled. He smiled the smile of a killer. Than suddenly, a pain struck Kagome's right arm, and she let out a shriek of agony.

She blacked out.

_Meanwhile_

Inuyasha was trailing a little far behind Kagome, when he smelt an unfamiliar scent around hers, and than heard Kagome scream.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha lept at full speed to the scene, seeing only Kagome's things scattered on the ground, and a small pool of blood around her small yellow backpack.

Inuyasha merely stared down at it, and kneeled, smelling the air.

"K-Kagome.."

He choked the words out.

There was barely of her remaining, only the smell of iron and blood, and another man he didn't recognize.

His eyes flashed red, and he darted off in the direction of the man that did this to Kagome.

Inuyasha, was out for flesh.

Kagome awoke with her head on a cold hard surface, and her mouth was taped shut with one layer of duct tape. Her wrists were tied and so were her legs. But her eyes were wide open, and everything was visible.

She was in sort of an abandoned parking lot of some sort, grey concrete flooring and grey pillars, with a grey wall over head. Just grey.

Only grey.

Struggling a bit, Kagome managed to sit up.

'Ugh, what happened?'

Closing her eyes tightly, she slowly began regaining the memories that had occurred earlier, and gasped silently over the cloth that sealed around her mouth.

In panic, she looked around, eyes wide, and tears welded up in the corners of her eyes.

Muffled screams emulated throughout the almost empty. Almost.

"Hello, Kagome."

Her head shot back, and she saw Naraku standing there, with somebody standing behind him, their face not visible. Large men in suits surrounded them, and a demonic aura filled the air, almost choking her. Youkai also floated around the men, almost as a second shield of some sort.

One of the men came over, and removed the torn cloth from her mouth, and she bit him.

"OW! Fucking BITCH."

The man raised his hand, and slapped Kagome straight across the face, causing her mouth to bleed, leaving a burning stinging sensation on her face. She refused to cry.

A deep voice came from behind Naraku.

A laugh.

"Silly, silly, Kagome."

Pushing Naraku aside, the man came out from behind the shadows, and pulled down the youkai mask on his face.

"What a pleasure it is seeing you again, Kagome."

Kagome was silent.

"What, don't you remember me Kagome?"  
The man walked up to Kagome, and grabbed her chin, pulling it up so she would look him in the eyes.

"You don't even want to say hello to your dear, dear step father? Onigumo?"

_**u**_

_**REVIEEEEWWWW.**_

**_Please._**

**_u_**


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is a very lazy chapter, I apologize. And by the way, I need to take a break from writing. I also have taken a break from drawing. The stress of school is getting to me. Seriously, I have graduation coming up, and it's on my birthday of all things. Not to mention my formal, which I am going to, because fuck them I want to feel pretty. Anyway, yeah, here is a lazy half assed chapter. One more to go guys. And don't worry, when I become a better writer, I promise I will come back and fix all of this mess. Possibly add more. Well, time to let you read this poop chapter. Bye~

Kagome was silent. She stood still, her pupils dilated, and she just sat there staring at Onigumo. He just was throwing out orders to the entire crew behind him, including Naraku. Naraku came up to Kagome, and they took her cellphone, without fight from her at all. She still just sat there, staring at Onigumo in disbelief. Onigumo saw this, and waltzed over to her, and lifted up her chin again, but Kagome snapped out if, and jerked away, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her cries were bloody, and angry. Suddenly, Onigumo was thrown across the room, and his head smashed against the pavement wall on the complete opposite side of the parking lot. Kagome continued screaming.

"GO CALM THAT BITCH DOWN! NOW!" Somebody yelled out.

The 4 big, strong men darted to Kagome, still screaming, and ended up stopping in their tracks, standing there, when a hole went through each of their stomachs. Just a huge gaping hole was left there, nothing more. They collapsed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Naraku shut Kagome's phone, and ran to his Father, Onigumo.

"FATHER, FATHER, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Of course I am, you fool..."

He put his hand on the back of his skull, and looked at it. Blood. And lots of it.

"Tch, fucking _BITCH._"

Demons began pouring out of Onigumo's extended hand, heading towards Kagome, who was still screaming only taking short breaths every minute so she could scream. It had no affect. They disintegrated as soon as they came within a foot of the barrier.

"W-what? How is she doing that?" Naraku asked.

"You fool, she's a miko. As long as she keeps that barrier up, we can't touch her...but...wait...I have an idea..."

Onigumo whispered into his son's ear, and both of them smirked.

"Yes, father, I understand, hurry, escape as soon as you possibly can." Naraku said it loud enough just so Kagome could hear them over her screaming. Onigumo than ran for the exit as soon as he possibly could, when his screams emulated throughout the entire parking lot, even louder than Kagome's.

"D-DAD!"

Naraku darted after him, and you heard them both now screaming in sync.

Suddenly, a familiar figure came in the room, and Kagome ceased her screaming. It was Inuyasha.

"Inu..yasha?"

He walked up to her, and had a sympathetic look on his face, but for some reason, something did not feel right. Kagome decided to keep her guard up now.

"Kagome, I am so glad your okay...I was so worried..."

Time to devise a plan to see if this was really Inuyasha...

"Yeah, my screaming must have woke up the whole entire dorm, including you, who was still sleeping even though I tried waking you countless times."

This was the moment of truth, here and now.

"Haha, yeah, can't help it. I love sleeping in you know."

Kagome just lost all hope. This was not Inuyasha, it was either Onigumo, or Naraku. She had to keep the act up now, but she wanted to cry so badly, not being able to see the real Inuyasha here broke her, and she lost all hope. But that did not mean she would give up her fight to live, no way, no how.

"Inuyasha, come here, I need a hug...please..."

The fake Inuyasha went over to her, and started cutting her ropes, when Kagome had her hands around his neck.

"You think I am that fucking stupid to the point that I would not know that your not my Inuyasha? Did you really think I was that stupid?"

The man was struggling, Kagome was using every little bit of strength that she had left, when he revealed his true form. It was Naraku. Wringing his neck, he started turning purple, and blue, when his heartbeat faltered and stopped right than and there. She dropped his lifeless body, feeling a huge amount of guilt. But she couldn't show it, because Onigumo was still in here, waiting for her to make a wrong move. She had to devise a plan. But what?

She didn't know what to do, so she just placed a simple barrier around herself, and ran as fast as she possibly could the opposite way, searching for a new exit.

She was not going to get out of here all that easily.

_Meanwhile_

Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree, calling out Kagome's name in the woods. There was no sign of her anywhere. His eyes were flashing red from time to time, and he just kept on screaming out her name, eventually finding a large parking lot backed up out of the woods, in the abandoned town, that was left because of the depression, and because too many safety hazards were there. That's when he heard Kagome's ear piercing screams. His eyes flashed red again, but stayed that color, and growls emulated from his chest region. He darted off into her direction.

xxxxx

"All fucking dead ends!"

Kagome was looking around her, pillar after pillar was there. Onigumo could be hiding behind any single one of them, or behind any corner. She just had to keep going up, he would definitely be blocking the downstairs exit. Still running at a fast pace, she reached the rooftop, and collapsed onto her knees. There was no where else to go. She was going to die, for nothing. While Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha...would never see her again. Kagome held in the tears, she can't give up, no way in hell. She finally has a stable relationship, and she wouldn't let it slip through her fingers just like that. In mid thought, she was thrown across the cement, and her arms and legs were now cut all over, blood pouring out of them. She lay, sprawled across the floor, unmoving, motionless.

The unknown figure walked to her, and she heard growling. A growl...? Weakly turning her head, she saw Inuyasha, his eyes red, and purple lines on his cheekbones.

"Inu..yasha..?"

Kagome coughed up blood a bit. The impact really caused damage to her.

For an instant, he turned normal, and his eyes were overflowing with sorrow.

"Kagome! Run! Run away from me! NOW!"

"I can't...plus...I wont..wo..wont leave you..."

Inuyasha returned to the state he was in previously, when Onigumo tapped him on the shoulder. Inuyasha swung his claws at his face, missing him barely.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Kagome's boyfriend turned on her, huh?"

Inuyasha was now frantically swiping at his face, missing each time. He began getting frustrated.

"_YOU FUCKER!"_

His voice was deeper than usual, and had a very scratchy tone to it. It sent shivers up Kagome's back, and the hair on her neck stood up.

Onigumo giggled, and slashed at his chest, causing Inuyasha to tumble back.

Onigumo was now bursting into laughter, as he sent demons again, everything began rushing towards Inuyasha. That's when he pulled out the flimsy rusty sword he received from his father. Kagome also stood up, wobbling to Inuyasha.

"Inuya..sha.."

She fell onto his back, and tugged around his waist. Blood trickling down the sides of her face and from her forehead got on Inuyasha's ragged torn shirt. He turned around, and was about to rip her from him, when he saw tears also trickling down her cheeks. Inuyasha's eyes were now amber again, and he was fully aware of what was going on around him. The youkai were coming at them at a very fast speed, and he turned around to clutch Kagome for their final goodbyes, when they bounced back and disintegrated.

He looked shocked, and down at Kagome.

"Kagome? Did you do that? "

She looked up at him, and lifted her shaky arm and placed her palm on his face.

"Inuyasha, I..love you..."

She went limp, and purple and pink beams shot up in the sky, while Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's lifeless body.

He began crying.

Crying.

Him.

"What have I done...Kagome...KAGOME...K-KAGOOOOOMEEE!"

Onigumo snickered

"You...Whoever you are...YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THIS TO KAGOME!"

"Oh? But I didn't lay a hand on her. _You _in fact were the one who did this. Rampaging all over, you bashed her into the pavement.

"W-what?"

"I'm not lying this time. It's a shame really, she gave up her life just now, so you could escape. Too bad it was _FUTILE_!"

Onigumo ran at him, and jumped into the sky.

"No, It wasn't... It isn't. She will live. I _promise_ you."

His sword suddenly grew heavy, as it grew to the size of twice himself.

"Come at me, and try it. See if you will survive!"

Inuyasha's eyes returned to the blood red colour, as he pounced into the sky, engaging into battle with Onigumo.

"She won't come back to life, you fool!"

Inuyasha was too filled with rage to care, and just kept attacking. Onigumo eventually was thrown off the building, landing with a splat on the pavement beneath them. Blood, everywhere.

Inuyasha now had control over himself again, remember he had to get Kagome to the nearest hospital he could find.

He darted off in the opposite direction he came, fast as he possibly could, while Kagome's body became colder, and heavier.

She was dead.

_/ dies_

_SO LONG AND BORING ADKGBSGH_


	20. YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HATE ME SO HARD

You're all probably sick of these note things, but this one probably is the most important of them all.

Look, I know you're all going to hate me for this. Seriously, you're probably going to hate me, but I'm discontinuing this. /dodges bullets.

I have lost interest in this a long time ago. I hate it so much. I re - read it again and literally,_ hate it. _Sure, you guys may like it, but...my gosh I see so many faults in it. Please don't flame me for it, I've been having a hard enough time as it is since the hacking, a lot of things have been going down. I mean lots. BUT, there is hope. There is a slim possibility I may rewrite it, sliiim tiny little thing. I have already rewritten most of chapter one, and it already is much much better, but still, me and my lazy ass have no motivation to really finish it. I probably will continue writing Room 254 though, I like that one. I also may post some other unfinished stories, but I don't think those will interest you, they're either personal or another series that is unrelated to Inuyasha in any way shape or form. Anyway, yeah, there's no changing my mind on the matter, and my decision will hold firm. I really am apologizing from the bottom of my heart for not finishing it, but the end I was planning was pretty anti - climatic in it's own sense. It's nothing special, believe me. So, again, I apologize for being a dick writer to you guys, seriously. I don't deserve any of you. Anyway, I love you all, and am sorry once more. If I could, I would give you all the sorry's in the world. Tata for now.

- iRainbowez


End file.
